Talbain, Jonathan Talbain 'A Talbain Tail'
by AztecMoogle
Summary: Jon and Felicia Talbain have two children: Jonathan and Lillian Talbain... They both attend high school and try to live a life as a human would... but you can't hide while you're a Darkstalkers.
1. Chapter 1: 11:00 pm

Disclaimer: Thank you for reading but _I do not own any of the official DarkStalkers in this story._ I do however claim all rights to the following charecters:

**Jonathan Marcus Talbain II** (exeption of last name).

**Lilian Ann Talbain** (exeption last name)

**Christine Archer**

**Jeffrey Gonzales**

**Samantha Phillips**

**Grayson**

**Rewall**

**Drew Anderson**

**Melissah Anderson**

**Richard Oblivion**

**Alexandria Oblivion**

"Talbain, Jonathan Talbain" is the first part of the "A Talbain Tail" series that I am writing. "Her Name Is Blue" is a prequel while "Lilium" would be its squeal. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>: **11:00 pm**

It took a second for my mp3 player to turn on as I had to forcefully shut it down. "That's what I get for letting my sister borrow it…" I thought.

The clock on the recessed wall that leads into the kitchen read 10:47 at night.

Currently, it was only my mother, father and I at home as my younger sister, Lily, was out with some guy from her third hour class. I knew the guy, spoiled and over dramatic.

My mother, Felicia, sat on our love seat knitting something while humming to Heart's Heartbreaker that played in her head, as she twirled the needle in and out of the yarn.

My father, Jon, sat on our couch and shook his foot and tapped his fingers on the sofa's arm loudly, annoyed that his daughter was 47... No, 48 minutes late coming home.

I sighed when I saw that Lily had deleted half of my music to make space for hers without telling me. The clock now read 10:49 when I glanced at it.

Nobody said anything as all three of us sat in the living room waiting for my sister to come home. A car drove by slowly but stopped across the street as the neighbors came home.

"Fuck it!" Said my father as he stood up and changing to his werewolf form, when the big hand of the clock hit the number 10 "I'm going to get her".

His body hair extended in patches until it engulfed his entire body. Most of his body now had blue fur. His hands and feet shifted to look more like claws as his naturally silver hair shifted and extended to become the fur on his, now, muzzled face and chest. His ears appeared on top of his head as they flicked twice and became familiar with the natural sounds of the house.

"Jon" snapped my mother, placing what she was doing on her lap. "Can you let her take her time?" My mother was in human form at the moment. She wore a knee length dressing gown and stockings as the night was cold. Her feet were tossed on her side as she lay on the love seat. Her extremely long blue hair was tied into a ponytail that needed at least five bands that were about a foot apart.

"Felicia, it's almost 11, fucking, o'clock and she hasn't as much called us!" My father shouted, his voice was dark and demanding. His voice always frightened my sister and me when we were younger. My mother never seemed phased by it.

"Jon, you're not going anywhere, besides you don't even know where she is."

"I do." I said casually.

"Shut up, Jonathan. Neither of you are going anywhere." She snapped then continued knitting.

My father started to say something then noticed me looking at him. His lip upper lip, or what should have been, twitched and he motioned his head to the side. He surreptitiously told me to go and get her.

"Imma go to my room." I said to no one in particular and stood up then walked up the stairs and headed to the right and into my room.

"Every damn time she goes out you have to-" I heard my mother start as I closed my door and the rest was muffled.

I quietly opened my window and turned to look at the mirror attached to the door leading into my closet.

The reflection of a 6', 17 year old teenager stared back. I had long black hair on an almost squared face. My arms showed some muscle as my best friend and I took advantage of the high school's gym. I took a deep breath and did as my father and changed into my werewolf form.

My fur was similar to his but mine was primarily black but had a lot more blue in the chest area and white outlines around the blue. My hair changed to a spiky blue as my ears slid upwards and extended to form the ears of the werewolf. My mouth slowly extended forward and became a muzzle that stood about six inches long. My hands and feet extended a few inches and changed to resemble the claws that my father had. My legs arched forward and I no longer stood straight as they bent in two places; Knee and heel.

I turned to look outside but stopped when I saw the 16 year neighbor looking back at me. I smiled and she waved at me. She was the only other person that wasn't afraid of me. She was the only other person that wouldn't be afraid of me as she thought of my werewolf abilities to be cool.

I jumped out of my bedroom window and onto the tree that stood right next to her window. She wore a simple sleeping shirt and some sweat pants that would have showed off some curves is she wasn't a scrawny girl. Her long and straight brown hair was cut short and even just passed her ears.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. She was the kind of girl that you would consider cute and not pretty, or beautiful or ravaging. She hardly wore makeup as because she didn't need it. Her light brown eyes reflected the half-moon that sat in the sky behind me.

"Just for a stroll..." I replied and shifted slightly on the branch that I sat in.

"Can I come?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sure, but if I keep carrying you everywhere, I'm going to start calling you my backpack." I replied, smiling.

"Umm… I think I'll just walk next to you then." She laughed out.

"You think that you could keep up." I replied looking into her eyes.

"Never mind, don't hurt him too bad." She replied and stroked my muzzle slight as then closed her window and waved goodnight. I waved back as she closed the curtains, I never told her that the vision of my werewolf eyes provided let me see passed her light pink curtains.

I smiled and looked to the other side of the street as I heard a noise. A girl stared at me from behind a tree then noticed me staring at her and disappeared behind the trunk. I squinted then shrugged and took off into the night.

I enjoyed doing three things in the world:

Hanging out with my best friend.Talking with Christine and,Making my sister mad. I did this one in a daily bases. 


	2. Chapter 2: Her Name Is Cat

_Chapter 2_: **Her Name Is Cat**.

I arrived at the clearing in the forest about 20 minutes later.

Only one car was stationed in the middle of the empty space in the woods, it seemed to have just got there. The car was piss yellow with an American flag hooked to the rear driver side window.

My sister's familiar voice got louder as I crept closer on all fours. Walking like an animal came natural to me now, especially in this form. My werewolf hands were made to be walked on unlike my human hands that were made to hold.

"No, Tom. What are you doing? It's too early, what time is it?"

I raised a brow and slowed my approach.

"Relax, babe." Tom replied as my blood began to boil. "It's barely 11:15, we got time to know get to each other."

I rose to look through the window to see Tom in the back seat on top of Lily while he kissed her neck as his hand caressed her thigh under her skirt.

"No!" She stated, pushing him back. "Take me home, I should have been home an hour ago!" Lily exclaimed.

"Just a little longer, babe…" He continued. "Just a quick one, all the girls are doing it."

I growled softly then stopped when I realized that I was doing it.

My sister turned to find me looking through the window. "Fuck... Me..." She said staring at me, wide eyed.

"You got it." Tom replied.

"You're dead!" I said punching my hand through the glass grabbing the door and pulling it off the car; I didn't turn back when I heard it hit a tree. I took hold of Tom's shirt cooler and tossed him from the car. He hit the floor and rolled a few times then stopped on his side.

He slowly got up and walked towards me. "What the fuck!" Said Tom glaring at me "who the fu-."

I interrupted him by barked loudly in his face, he stepped back while he wore a terrified look, and suddenly the smell of urine filled my nostrils as he had wet his pants. He stammered a few times as he went pale white, his eyes looked horrified.

I looked down to see the puddle, then looked back at him and grinned and made sure to show my teeth at him. "Boo." I let out and he fell backwards and dragged his ass as he moved back a few feet. I turned to walk away and he did nothing but sat there. I focused on my sister who quickly got out of the car through the other side of the car. She adjusted her skirt and stared at me.

She came around and pushed me. "What, the fuck, are you doing here, Dog?" She sounded furious.

"I missed you." I replied sarcastically as I removed her purse from the backseat of the car then handed it to her.

She snatched it from me then pushed me again.

"Could you stop that?" I growled.

Tom had found the courage to come after with a large branch in his hands. I instinctively turned and tackled him on the midsection, forcing him to the ground. He whimpered as I snarled loudly in his face, I began to bark loudly and snapped my muzzled mouth right in front of him as Lily pulled on my back fur so I don't bite him.

Tom cried out and shook as he lay motionless so I wouldn't bite him. The wolf in me wanted for me to tear the horrified boy's neck apart, ending his life, but forced it aside and simple ripped the keys from his pocket as I stood back up.

I bent all his keys and dropped then next to him. "Have a good day, Tom." I said smiling.

I turned to Lily who had let go of me and was already walking away. I quickly coughed up.

"Every, fucking, time John..." She said frustrated, shaking her head. Her long blond hair with pink ends dangled playfully.

I smiled but didn't say anything as we headed home. I had changed back into my human form in case anyone saw me. It was a long time before the silence was broken.

"So, how mad is he?" asked Lily in her regular voice.

"Very." I replied.

"A week?"

"And an ass whooping."

"Great."

We walked until we made sure that nobody could see us and we transformed into our animal forms and ran home, not always on two legs.

We ran through the back alleys and side streets that were abandoned on our way. I ran faster than my sister but she was nimbler than I was so she ran on top of fences and gates while I stuck to the ground.

"We…need…to…do this…more…often…" Lily panted as she ran by my side. "I'm getting exhausted…and we haven't even…been running for ten minutes.

"We could…have Christine…take us for walks… I'm sure that she would enjoy that…" I panted. I was actually tired. We were hardly able to be in our animal forms outside of our home so we never actually took the time to exercise.

"I'm sure she would… last thing…I need…is to be seen…lead around…town on…a leash…" She replied.

I grinned then stopped and turned back into human form as we walked out of the alley on the opposite side of the street that our house was in.


	3. Chapter 3: Fifth Hour

**Chapter 3**: _Fifth Hour_

"Tom?" Jeff asked as we walked down the hall and made our way into class. He was my best friend, had been since the ninth grade. But with that being said: he didn't know about my animal side. I never told him, I've never told anyone. Christine only knows because she was at the right place at the wrong time.

"Yup." I replied.

"What does she see in that asshole?"

"Who knows, maybe she likes losers. Hey are you guys still meeting Friday?"

"No, maybe next Friday."

"That sucks." I said as we arrived by the door that lead into my class. "Later."

"Piece."

We butted fists and he kept walking. His class was only three or four doors down which meant that we would meet up on our way to our next class, unless he got held again.

"Jon!" A vary familiar voice said from behind me.

I sighed and turned around to see the scrawny girl who was my neighbor. She wore a shirt with the logo of her favorite band and some cargo shorts. The shirt would have fit tight on just about any other girl and would even complement their body shape but the clothes were a little loose on her.

"Hey, Christine, what's up?" I said and stood by the side of the door.

"Hey, so what happened with your sister and Tom Flimper last night?" She asked and bounced a little, she always did that when she asked me something and expected me to answer in a specific way so she could reply with her practiced answer.

"Words were exchanged." I replied and made my way into the classroom.

"I heard that he got attacked by some sort of beast... A man wolf... You know... A WAREWOLF." She said playfully as she followed me in.

"Yeah, I heard that too." I replied.

"Heard? Don't you mean that you saw or were did it?"

I smiled as I walked towards my favorite seat "Me? Hurt someone? Never!" I said sarcastically.

She laughed as the bell rang. She knew that she wouldn't get an answer from me…she never did.

Christine was a year ahead of her class and so we had the same fifth and sixth hour. She was my first friend, after we moved here, and we talk almost every day.

She always sat one seat ahead of me, while I sat on the third row from the front and two rows from the door.

The teacher went on and on about whatever the hell he was going on and on about. I spend all class half paying attention and half doodling on a piece of paper on my notebook.

'Every day, the same thing...' I thought while looking around at my fellow class mates who looked bored out of their minds. My eyes finally fell upon the new girl who sat in my row but across the room. She looked at me and gave me a weak wave, I smiled and turned back.

Christine quickly moved her hand back and dropped a note on my dest.

I opened it the note slowly so it wouldn't make any noise

"You haven't noticed have you...?" It read.

I chuckled quietly and knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Noticed what?" I wrote and poked her in the side with the note. She reached back and I placed it in her hand.

I heard her sigh and write on it. She handed it back a second or two later, when the teacher wasn't looking.

"So clueless." The note read.

The bell finally rang the classroom emptied out as fast as it could. It probably wouldn't have emptied out that fast if the building was on fire.

"Bye, Jonathan!" The new girl said as she began forcing her books into her dark purple backpack as I stood by the door. I nodded towards her and flinched when Christine shoved me on her way out.

"Clueless." She muttered and walked right by me.

I looked at her, as she slowly walked down the hall, and chuckled as I caught up to her and shoved her lightly. Jeff was still inside of his classroom as the teacher was talking to him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked her as I caught up with her and she sighed.

"You know it's because of complicated girls like you that guys turn gay..." I continued

"Oh so that's why you whooped his ass... You were jealous of you sister" Christine said laughing

"Who's jealous of me?" asked Lily who was passing by with her friend.

"Nothing." I started. "Guy talk." I smirked.

Christine punched my arm.

"See." I continued rubbing my arm. "Guy talk."

I saw Christine stare at me but I made no indication to acknowledge her.

"Melissah..." said Christine signaling me.

"Oh..." Replied Lily.

"Who's Melissah?" I asked.

"You don't even know?" Asked Lily. "So clueless."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I exclaimed.

Lily's friend giggled.

The bell rang for the next class.

"Oh crap!" Said Christine.

"Thank God." I said and started to walk away.

I felt Christine jump on my back and put her arms around me.

"What the-?" I exclaimed.

"Mush dog boy!" She said pointing forward.

"Imma rape you..." I pointed out.

"After class, now mush!" She replied.

I took off to class as Lilies friend asked "dog boy?"


	4. Chapter 4: Major

_Chapter 4_: **Major.**

Lily, Jeff, Christine, Lilies friend and I walked home as we always did.

The girls were talking about something I didn't care to listen to.

"Why do you have to be 21 to drink?" asked Jeff, trying to make conversation.

"You don't, you have to be 21 to buy" I replied.

"So what's stopping me from drinking?"

"That you can't buy any"

"Oh..."

"You guys are dorks!" Said Lily.

"At least us dorks could go out." I replied.

"Thanks to you!"

"You're welcomed."

We kept walking til we got to Jeff's stop.

"Piece…" He said and took off.

I realized that I was the only guy in the group.

A white cat appeared from an alley and stared at us.

I heard Lily sigh as I picked up the cat and held it in my arm.

"Jonathan is that-?" asked Christine.

"Yup" I interrupted her "she's a cat..."

"I thought guys hated cats" said Lilies friend.

"He has a special side for cats" said Lily quickly.

"Weird" said Lily's friend.

"Why's that, Lily's friend?" I asked petting the familiar cat.

"Samantha... My name is Samantha" she snapped.

"Me-ow" stressed the cat.

"I know" I whispered to the cat "everythings ok, go tell mom."

The cat smiled and jumped off my arms and ran into an alley.

"You're so weird" said Samantha.

"All guys are" I replied.

"Agreed" said Christine "that's it, piggyback!"

Christine jumped on my back again. I yelled and swung her around but she stayed on, we both knew that I would eventually carry her home in one way or another but it never heart to put up a fight...

We finally got to our street and Samantha parted ways. Chistine, Lily and I walked home.

"Wasn't that...?" started Christine.

"Yup" replied Lily in a familiar annoyed voice.

We reached Christine's house and she went inside and we continued into ours.

A man wearing a military uniform stopped on our side.

"Evening" he started looking at us "Jonathan Marcus and Lilian Ann Talbain I presume."

We looked at each other. "Nope, sorry can't help you" I said. We started walking away.

"Oh, i'm sorry" he stared smartly "I meant 'Dog' and 'Cat.'"

We stopped and looked at each other.

"As we said" I started "can't help you."

"Just what i'd expect from Gallon and Felicia's children, i'll keep contact."

The man drove off and we watched him go.

"Who's Gallon?" Asked Lily.

I shrugged.

"Do you think he knows something?" asked Lily unlocking the door.

"Not sure... We should show 'ourselves' in the morning thought... At least not for a while" I replied and we went inside.

The same white cat that greeted us in the alley sat at the bottom of the stairs. I picked it up and took it to the kitchen to feed it as I thought of the name "Gallon."


	5. Chapter 5: Gallon

_Chapter 5_: **Gallon**

"Mom, who's Gallon?" Lily asked my mother, as we sat in the table waiting for my father to come home from work. We all wore our animal forms as we normally did.

Mom stared at her than at me.

"Where did you hear that name?" she replied casually playing with her nails.

"Some army dude followed us home after school." I said stabbing a chicken leg with my fork.

"'An army dude'?" She quoted me.

"Yeah... He knew stuff about us," said Lily.

"Probably asked around." She suggested as she bit into a chicken breast..

"He called me 'Cat'." said Lily.

We all turned to look at the door just before there was any indication that anyone was about to open it.

"Something smells good!" Said my father walking into the room in mid transformation from man to werewolf.

"Hey, Gallon..." Said my mother getting up and kissing my father.

Both my sister and I stared.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in centuries." He replied taking my mother into his arms.

My parents were both half creatures. I'm not sure if there's a real name for us. My father is a werewolf so he could change between a man or werewolf. Although he was forced to stay as a werewolf during a full moon and a man during a new moon.

My mother was different as she was half cat. She could fully control her transformation from human to cat woman and anything in between as she pleased.

Both Lily and I inherited a combination of those traits. We could control our transformations, cat and dog respectfully. We could stop in any way we choose even during the different moons, although we used up a lot of energy if we forced ourselves into any form.

"So, you're Gallon?" asked Lily bluntly.

"Evening to you too... Who told you that name?" He asked sitting down to eat.

We told him the story about the army man and how he knew stuff about us, stuff that we didn't want too many people to know.

"I don't know any army people." My father said as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

"So how does someone know about us?" I asked, "It's not like we are monsters that need to be hunted down."

My parents looked and each other.

"Kids, let me tell a story." Said my father then flinched when some food fell from the edges of his muzzle.

"Years ago, hundreds of thousands of us existed all over the world, not only as animals but as powers too... Humans hated our kind and, for the most part, still do."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Humans see us as a threat," replied my mother.

"Ironically, some people saw some of us as gods. Hmm..." He stuck some more food into his mouth.

"Do our kind have a name?" Lily asked anxiously.

"We have been called many things throughout the centuries: Vampire Saviors, Night Warriors, Witches, Monsters , Dark ones... But I think we're more commonly referred to as Darkstalkers." Replied my father but trailed off listening to something.

The silence was broken by someone knocking at the door.

"The hell?" Asked my father... Changing to human form.

He answered the door.

"I smell strawberries..." I started and noticed my sister and mother staring at me.

"Hello, Ms. Archer, how are you this evening?" asked my father.

"Good," replied the girl who had knocked "I'm sorry to bothering you this late, is Jonathan home? He dropped his Id in class and I forgot to give it him earlier."

"Yeah come in."

Christine walked in excusing herself. "Good evening everyone, sorry to bother everyone so late."

"Its fine dear, how are your parents." Asked my mother.

"They actually had to leave in an emergency, during dinner, again." She started, "my mother wanted to return this." She put a couple of plates on the table. They were warm, someone had just washed them.

"Thanks honey, are they coming back home tonight?" Asked my mother.

"I'm not sure... Probably not... They normally don't get back till after I get back from school."

"Well how about you sleep here tonight?" Said my father placing large werewolf hand on her shoulder, I didn't notice him change back.

"No, it's alright," replied Christine "I'm used to it now". She tilted her head back and smiled at my father.

"We insist," said my mother.

"It'll be fun!" Said Lily smiling.

Her coming over had changed the atmosphere that had tensed during our conversation.

"If it won't be a bother." She continued.

"We could spend some quality time," I added as my mother and Lily stared at me.

Christine was over at our house several times a week but she hardly ever spent the night, it's been years actually...

"No, it's fine. Plus I can't have my other daughter sleeping in a dark house by herself." Said my father "Jonathan help her get her stuff."

"Yeah." I said getting up, changing to my human form and walking outside with Christine.

"I love your family, Jonathan, they've always been nice to me." She said as we walked over to her house.

"That's how they are" I replied as we got to her house then she unlocked the door. The scent of vanilla and perfume filled the air. She turned the lights on to reveal a fully furnished and decorated house but no one in it. A few candles sat on cabinets, filing the house with rich aromas.

"Jonathan," started Christine as we walked up the stairs "can I ask you something?"

"Depends..." I replied.

"Who was that man you guys were talking to earlier today?"

"The army guy?"

"Yeah."

"No idea."

"Oh... I think he's been following us for weeks now..."

"You've seen him before?" I stared at her

"A few times, it started around the same time that new girl in your class happened to appear." She replied opening the door to the room.

"Hmm," I replied picking up a candle and smelling it.

"Do you think they're connected?" She picked up a few sheets and handed them to me.

"Probably" I replied while looking out of the window of my room. I caught sight of a pair of green cat eyes staring at me.

"Do you like her? Melissah I mean..."

I sighed.

"What?" She said opening a drawer.

"My mom is looking at us," I replied.

She stopped and stepped in front of her full length mirror and arranged her hair. The mirror stood on the other side of the window so she would be able to look into my room.

"I see her... Well her eyes anyway." She said grabbing her pj's from her bed, "why would she be keeping an eye on us?"

"I'm a guy..."

"Yes."

"And you're a girl."

"Last time I checked."

"She just wants to make sure that she's not a grandma any time soon." I replied walking into her bathroom.

"She doesn't have to worry about that," she replied.

"I think she does." I said handing her a toothbrush.

"Whatever, doggy."

I changed into my werewolf form and walked up to her "call it dogs intuition."

I left her window opened in case we needed something from her house.

We made our way outside and she locked the door. I was back in my human form.

We started walking back towards my house "Jonathan, I think you should be careful," she nagged me "I'm not sure what's going on but I don't like it."

"The army dude thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe Melissah is trying to get to your family through you."

"Maybe she just wants some puppy love." I replied smartly.

"I'm being serious!" She stopped.

"Fine, I'll be careful."

She stopped "Jonathan! I'm not playing around!"

"I'm not either."

We continued walking and she pulled out a pair of black cat ears and a matching attachable cat tail. "You think that this will make me fit in?" She asked and I just stared as I opened out front door

We entered my house.

The three of us decided to sleep in the living room downstairs. Lily encouraged Christine to wear the cat attire.

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?" I asked annoyed as I looked at my sister and Christine who had moved the sofa and love seat closer and covered them with their blankets.

"Because, dogs sleep on the floor." Said Lily tapping me on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Stupid cats thinking you rule the world," I replied.

"Yes we do." Said my mother from behind me.

We normally try not to hide our real forms when we're at home, especially when Christine is around. She actually got a kick out of it. My mother's cat ears and tail were longer than Lily's, along with her large paws on both her hands and legs. She wore her sleeping gown with a small hole in the back for her tail to move freely.

My sister had some pj's that were decorated with musical notes. Her cat parts were smaller than my mothers, her ears and tail each had one small black spot while her paws were slightly thicker than her arms, they were white up to her hands where they turned slightly darker and ended up black by the tips.

My dad and I slept with our shirts off with some sleeping shorts, both in our werewolf forms. We both had thick fur but his was blue with white in the chest and face while mine was blue in the body and black around the chest area with some white to divide the different shades.

I waved my tail playfully, simple because I could. I noticed Christine staring at me, she reached out and caressed my fur with her hand.

"You guys really go all out with your real forms, don't you? I wish I had fur." She said while she adjusted the cat eared headband on her head.


	6. Chapter 6: Grayson

_Chapter 6_: **Grayson**

I ran through the night in wolf form as I chased a pair of men through the woods. One of them yelled at me, not at all unkindly. It was day but the thick woods made sure that hardly any sun light made it through.

The pair had trouble seeing but I didn't. They knew that they would be safe if they made it through the forest. My body seemed to move by instinct, the animal in me was in control.

The end of the forest was dead ahead and the men would make it in less than a minute and my body knew that. I let out a loud howl and jumped off the heavy branch, landing on one of the men. He fought as I clawed at him playfully. I felt the other man jump at my back as I bit into the first mans neck.

The man on my back yelled loudly as I twisted quickly causing the man fell in front of me.

He looked at me, scared out of his mind. I held my face close to his then flinched and looked up.

I woke for a second time that night.

"What the fuck was that?" I sighed silently looking around.

I stood up and started walking. The restroom was my destination.

I turned on the hall light and walked in. My mind raced remembering the dream.

I flushed after I finished and walked out, turning off the hall light.

I walked back to the living room and looked at the girls. I pulled off Lilies twisted blankets, extended them and slowly placed them back on her, her white cat ears flickered as she shifted a bit and smiled a little before breathing deeply and lay still. I did the same with Christine, she didn't move at all.

Lily and my mother always said I had a "big brother" complex. I guess it was true.

I changed to my human form and stepped outside.

I stretched and looked around. Nothing really caught my attention as I made my way around the back to make sure our gate was locked; it was.

I looked at the stars for a while.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" said a man behind me.  
>I turned around and the same army man, from earlier, walked up to me slowly as he looked up.<p>

"Why are you stalking us?" I asked placing my back to the wall keeping my sight on him.

"Stalking you?" he replied "I'm just looking at the stars and making small talk."

I stared "what are you doing here?" I asked plainly.

"Just like your father" he continued putting his back against the wall "Darkstalkers are hard to find these days."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No... Perhaps not but you honestly think that we don't know about you? About your family? About the others in this town?".

"'Others?'" I asked.

He stared. "The others like you? Walk with me." he started walking.

A voice told me that I shouldn't stay. I was never fond of listening to that voice. I followed him.

We walked down the street "there are more things like you, you know." he said in a sure and proud voice but something told me that he was bluffing.

A man stood at the end of the street, about three blocks from my house. He leaned on an ordinary lamp post smoking a cigarette. He lazily turned his head, just enough to look at us.

My stalker placed his hand on me and my vision blurred for a second but refocused to see the same man smoking the cigarette, but this time he had large claws extended from his hands and large, brown, wings extending from his back. His face was more or less the same but pieces were missing as if they were clawed away, his eyes glowed red and his lips were deep black.

I moved back from the man's hold and the winged creature returned to normal. The man with the cigarette stood still, doing little more than smoking.

"Who are you?" I asked holding my ground, can't seem intimidated by the enemy.

"We are your friends" replied the army man, my stalker "we are of the same breed, we are the same."

"I'm nothing like you" I snapped.

The man holding the cigarette stepped forward and flicked his cigarette carelessly.

"Grayson, does this fool think that he's better than us?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Grayson..." I muttered.

The man dubbed "Grayson" held his arm up.

"Relax, Rewall. Mr. Talbain simple doesn't understand our Motives yet." said Grayson staring at me

"You could shove those motives up your ass," I started "I'll die before I let you guys recruit me or any of my family." I thought of the cliché.

"I could help with that." Rewall said, and then gestured with a hand and five; vary sharp, foot long razors extended just behind his fingers. He extended his wings and flew, through the air impossibly fast, towards me.

I jumped sideways barely dodging the attack. I concentrated and my body changed to the werewolf that hid beneath the teenager. The moon was full so I was struggling to keep myself from transforming but I think that this was a good time to let go.

He came at me again and slashed the surface of my chest upended.

"Stop this, Rewall!" yelled Grayson in a commanding voice.

Blood flew out in spurs and I stumbled back but didn't fall. I held my hand to my opened chest as Rewall smiled at me triumphantly. I smiled back and his face twisted as my wounds began to close till there wasn't any evidence that anything had struck me other than the blood covering my fur.

"So you could heal..." Rewall said playfully as the blades from his hands extended even further "let's see how well you recover when you're in PIECES!"

He flew at me at incredible speed and something inside me woke up, an instinct I didn't know I have before. The man came to a violent stop right in front of me as a black layer flew up from my feet.

Rewall was thrown back then hit the floor hard. He quickly got into a kneeling position and stared at me with a confused look in his face, I didn't blame him: this was the first time that anything like this had happened.

The transparent black layer shone around me. My wolf eyes saw the world a little difference, all the movements in the night were made very clear to me but I focused the man in front of me.

I threw myself to Rewall, hitting him hard. He flew a couple dozen feet back and hit the floor then rolled a few times and lay still. I looked at Grayson who simple stared back; he had enough grace to make you think of his as an arrogant bastard.

I threw myself at him, the same way I did to Rewall, but stopped a foot or so in front of him. The black layer flickered and dimmed till they banished, but still I floated in front of him. I tried reaching out to tear at his smug face but my body didn't move.

Grayson's smile seemed to widen even more as he realized what had happened.

"Thanks for joining us, Missy." He said, tilting his head up slightly.

I looked behind him and the figure of a girl stood perfectly still as she leaned sideways on the lamp post that conveniently had its light off.

I concentrated on the figure. It definitely had a female form; my eyes focused enough for me to see who it was.

Melissah wore nothing more than casual sleeping ware, she noticed me looking at her and turned away, I immediately fell to the ground on all fours. I stood up and looked down at the man named Grayson, his expression didn't change.

"For... fuck... sakes" groaned Rewall as he slowly stood back up, "son of a bitch!" he said as he noticed that his right foot was bent the wrong way. He snapped it into place with a loud crack and a little more than a whimper. He limped back to Grayson who signaled for them to leave.

"I'll be in touch, Talbain." Grayson said as they walked away, I didn't pursuit them as I knew that Melissah would simply stop me again. "This was fun" Grayson continued then punched Rewall slightly in the arm with enough form to knock him off balance and onto his bad leg.

I was stubborn not stupid so I watched them blend into the darkness.

I turned back to human form and walked home.

"Jonathan?" My sister asked when I crept back in the house. "Are you ok? I smell blood."

She didn't look at me, so I did what every guy would do: lie, "I'm fine, nosebleed, go back to sleep." I caressed her right cat ear and she breathed deeply and shifted slightly. "Big brother" she sighed and started snoring lightly, her cat tail slowly waved playfully.

I smiled, patted her head and walked into the bathroom to wash the dried blood off my face and chest.


	7. Chapter 7: True Form

Chapter 7: True Form

"You had her in your house again and you didn't bone her!" asked Jeff as we walked down the hallway of the building as we headed to our fifth hours.

"She's normally over... About two or three times a week... It's like I have two sisters..." I replied looking at my cell phone

I had a message from Lily, it said: "Burgers after school?" I replied with a simple "sure"

Two weeks had passed and I haven't had a chance to talk to Melissah as she hasn't attended class since that night. Nothing particularly eventful happened since then, other than my sisters "time", hair color change and me getting a new pair of shoes.

"So what happened with you and Angela" I asked as we stood outside of my class...

"We decided that she wanted to see other people... We had some good times..." he replied after thinking about his situation

"You guys went out for like three hours!" I laughed out

"Good times" he repeated

"Hey, burgers after class" I said as the bell rang and we parted ways, I walked into class.

I sat down and looked around; it was the same except for a few people being absent.

Class started as it normally does. Christine and I passes a few notes as we always did but I mostly kept to doodling on my note book till class ended and the teacher held me afterwards to talk about how his daughter needed a date to prom and he would accidentally give me an A in the last test we had, Which coincidently, I didn't do all that great on. I accepted. His daughter wasn't bad looking or anything but apparently she was just very shy, his words not mine.

I walked out and looked around, school ended with fifth hour today. It alternates between odd number classes and the even every other day.

A girl stood at the end of the hall. I stared at her; she wore a light brown zipper trim skirt with a white blouse and a black cloche hat, her long golden hair reviling itself under it. I walked towards her, I walked towards Melissah. She walked towards the steps that led to the bottom part of the building; I hurried but didn't call out.

I stepped outside and barely caught a glimpse of her skirt walking behind a building, I followed.

She leaned on the building when I caught up. I stared at her, she didn't look at me, she looked at the floor.

"Where have you been?" I asked but she didn't answer "answer me... What do you guys want with me?"

"Please don't hate us" she said softly "we're only trying to help..."

I stared at her "help who?"

Silence... Then finally "everyone..."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked pacing "with my family?"

More silence, this time she played with her foot on the dirt "there... There aren't many nice dark ones any more... Grayson wants to build an army to help get rid of the bad ones..." I slammed my hands on the building next to her face, she flinched and braced herself.

"I don't give a shit!" I replied with a growl, not un-harshly, "I don't fucking care what Grayson is doing... Leave me the fuck out of it!" I didn't even realize that I had changed to my werewolf form till I saw my muzzle about an inch from Melissah's face.

I calmed down and I reverted back to my human form.

"Look... I do not wish to be part of your group... I just want to be myself and be normal".

She opened her eyes to look at me and calmed down a little

A few leaves rustled nearby and we both looked to my left, Jeff stood there, wide eyed and opened mouth. I stared at him and swore on the inside.

"I'm sorry Jonathan" said Melissah as her hair started levitating and her eyes darkening, I knew immediately that Jeff's life was in danger

I changed to wolf form as I barely had time to stand between Melissah and Jeff, I felt something hit me in the chest, throwing me backwards, I landed by Jeff's feet.

"Jonathan!" yelled Jeff in a cautions voice

Jeff didn't know about me... About my family... Christine only found out because she had accidentally been in my house one full moon night years back

Melissah's eyes were normal again "Get out of the way Jonathan, he knows our secret" her eyes darkened.

I stood up just in time to get in the way of her attack again. I was tossed to the side facing Jeff. He looked at me in horror, not sure whether he should run or help me up. I guess he stood there because deep down he know that I was still me.

I forced myself up and looked at Melissah

"I'll kill you if you hurt him" I growled.

Her hair fell and her eyes returned to normal immediately... "But..." she trailed off as I stared at her through painful eyes. She looked back and smiled slowly "you're a good friend Jonathan... Maybe one day..." she turned and walked through the nearest fence that led to the street and finally disappeared.

I looked back at Jeff who bend down to help me up, my wolf paw completely shadowed his human hand but he helped me up.

I changed back and looked at him.

"All this time..." he started staring at me "all this time you weren't human and you didn't tell me?" his face got red

"It's not like that" I grunted standing against a building for support

"So how is it Jonathan? I thought I was your best friend... And you've been hiding this from me... From everyone... From Christine!"

I didn't answer, I didn't have the heart to tell him that she knew something he didn't, I felt like an asshole

"She knows, doesn't she..." he continued, lowering his voice

Silence fell as my sister, her friend, Samantha something and Christine came towards us. Christine wore a plain white shirt with some blue jeans; Samantha wore a short black skirt with a black blouse while my sister wore a long skirt and a "Metallica" shirt, her newly bright pink hair dangled as they approached.

"There you are" said Christine as soon as they got near, let's go I'm hungr... Jonathan are you ok?" she hurried towards me and placed an arm on my shoulder...

"Yeah..." I said staring at Jeff who stared at my sister

"What?" she asked annoyed and started examining me

Samantha stayed back

"Are you... A werewolf too?" Lily and Christine stopped as the color rushed out of their faces and slowly turned to look at Jeff.

Samantha looked at Lily confused "what... What's he talking about?"

Nobody replied

"Oh, shit, you are!" said Jeff a little more than pissed off

"You know?" asked Lily in a little more than a whisper

"Just found out, and you" he said looking at Christine "what are you?" he stepped forward to Christine and removed her hat to see if she was hiding anything beneath it and started feeling her body to see if anything didn't belong, Christine protested and swore and finally slapped Jeff when he grabbed a little too much of her rear end.

He held his cheek and looked back... "What are you guys? Really..." he looked at all of us and finally at Samantha, who still stood to one side, she shot him a "you're not touching me" glance. We stared at him and Lily moved her sight to me

"Jonathan?" she started

"Show them..." I said signaling for her to move to the side of the building so nobody would see "you might want to see this too, Samantha" I signaled her to come closer

Samantha came closer by me as Lily reluctantly took off her shoes, moved and turned to look at back at Jeff and Samantha who stared in awe as white cat ears, a cat tail and some large white paws appeared on her hands and legs... She moved her tail and flicked her ears to prove that they were real... She gave us a small smile and placed a cat paw on her hip.

Samantha slowly walked forward and touched the cat ears and tail and finally examined the paw Lily stood still

"You too?" she asked as she sprouted large angel wings which stood beautifully as if they weren't let free nearly enough...

We all stared at Samantha who hugged Lily as if she just found a long lost sister, Lily hugged her back with her giant cat paws

Jeff looked at Samantha, Lily and me for a long while then turned to look at Christine "and you..."

Christine looked back at him "... am going to slap you if you touch my butt again!" she pushed him back slightly, she returned her attention on me again "what happened Jonathan?"

"I'll tell you over lunch" I chuckled and looked at Jeff "I'll tell you everything..." I got off the wall and looked at the girls who showed their true forms proudly, Lily turned back and Samantha followed, we started walking passed the gate that let the students out.

"So..." started Jeff reluctantly "do you guys eat like kibbles or people or something...?"

Lily reached out and smacked Jeff upside his head

"What the hell?" he snapped

"Don't make me use the cat hand" she replied laughing

We shared a laugh, it felt good, as if a burden was lifted from me, Lily and Samantha probably felt the same


	8. Chapter 8: Tinted Windows

Chapter 8: Tinted windows  
>*"insane one": that's fine I like comments*<p>

The five of us sat on an end table in a small time burger shop eating the rest of our fries that came with our meal. It was crowded, the best way to not be overheard was to go somewhere with many people having many conversations, I told the group what we were and what happened that night with Grayson, Rewall and Melissah... I wondered if the "other people" Grayson had mentioned were Samantha and her family...

I sat with Jeff to my right and Christine to my left while Lily sat across the table, cross legged with Samantha

"So are you a cat too, Jonathan?" asked Samantha, trying to sound casual as she sipped from her cup

I stared at her and raise an eyebrow "woman are cats, men are dogs" I said dipping a fry in ranch dressing

She stared at me "you should show me"

"He looks cool" said Christine drinking some soda

"You've seen him!" asked Samantha looking at Christine

"I live next to them" she said

"Well I knew that... Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Nobody asked..."

"Hi Christine! Good day today huh? What are you up to? Are your neighbors half animals? What are you doing after school?" said Jeff laughing and I couldn't help but smile

I wondered how it would be when he found out... I'm just happy that he took it as well as he did, I guess having a werewolf as a friend had a way of looking cool...

"So that's why you called him 'dog boy'" said Samantha staring at me but directing the question to Christine

"He's my favorite pet" replied Christine patting me in the head

"I'm still gonna rape you" I told her, simply because I had to say something

"Not while we're eating" she replied and took one of my fries

"So, when are you going to show me?" asked Samantha, stubbornly

I stared at her and placed my hands on my head right behind my black and blue dog ear now stood on the top of my head, nobody but the group could see

"This is only part of it" I started and she reached out to touch my black and blue dog ears "I can't fully change here"

"That is so cute!" squeaked Samantha "you should come to school like that" she took out her phone to take a picture but I withdrew the ears before she had a chance "hey!" she protested

"Cute?" I asked opening the lid of my cup and sliding an ice cube in my mouth

"That did look pretty cute Jonathan..." said Lily and the others agreed

"If they were white, you'd look like that one dog-demon from that anime..." Jeff added

"Shut up..." I replied as I accidentally spat out some ice chunks, everyone but Lily got a kick out of it as the chunk landed on her shirt, just above her breast

We took a back alley home, if only to prove that we could. I had promised, or better said; forced to show myself again, to the group so they could see me. Two large stone building stood on both our sides. We all walked till we were sure that nobody was around.

"Ready?" I asked and walked away from the group

I transformed; black, blue and white fur peered from my body. My arms stretched as my hands extended and shaped themselves into claws, I grew four more inches in height while my legs shifted to more of a dog shape, and my nails reshaped themselves as white claws. My face stretched out as my muzzle reviled itself, sharp werewolf teeth exposed. A tail now hung lazily from the back of my shirt, just above my pants, it was blue at the beginning and black at the tip

Samantha and Jeff actually took a step back when they saw me, the true me in a sense. I smiled, if only to show them that I was in full control and that I wouldn't come at them at any time.

"No flash photography" I said, in a deeper voice, somebody had to say something...

Samantha came closer and felt my fur, she passed her fingers through it playfully, I let her do it. I caught a glimpse of Christine, who didn't look too happy

Jeff came over and looked me over until he noticed my tail and pulled on it. A sharp pain came up my backside and I turned to glare at him

"Sorry" he said as I moved my tail away from him

Samantha let her wings extend again, but they were different this time; they were gray with a rougher texture and no feathers.

I looked at her curiously and she turned away

"They're different" Lily said, reaching out to them with a cat paw

She had transformed too when nobody was looking, her full cat features showing, her cat paws were thicker than my claws. Some white stripes had appeared on her arms, legs and her neck, they actually appeared everywhere in her body, covering what they needed to. The stripes started and ended in patches and continued, my mothers were similar but connected while Lily's would tear to an end and continue elsewhere.

"I'm nervous" stuttered Samantha and her wings actually crept closed a little "they change with my mood"

"Nobody is going to judge you... And everyone will thing you're an angel if they see you..." Samantha looked at me as the wings extended and slightly changed colors to more of a white, a few feathers reviling themselves

"Yeah, plus everyone will be afraid of the big bad wolf" Lily added pointing at me with a red claw coming out of the finger that merged with the cat paw

"Yeah, I'll eat their grandma or something" I continued

We all laughed and Samantha's wings were now covered in feathers and changed completely to white. She must have felt accepted

"Could you fly?" asked Jeff curiously

Samantha stared back, she clearly never tried it. She held her right wing as she explained how she had never showed her wings to anyone, not even her parents.

Samantha flapped her wings slowly at first but accelerated as she slowly levitated off the ground. Samantha smiled amazed as she gained altitude until she stood about six stories above us with legs closed completely as she still wore her short skirt

"How do I get down?" she yelled at us

"Flap slower!" yelled Lily bouncing a little

It took a while but Samantha finally set foot on the ground again, she beamed with excitement

"We should go" I suggested and everyone nodded

"So, Jonathan..." started Jeff "could you guys walk on all four or what?"

I didn't reply. I just let myself fall on all four and continue walking. I looked like a larger wolf with human clothes

"Cool" Jeff stated

I felt someone jump on my back; I know who it was even before I turned around. Christine sat on my back, shifting herself slightly to get onto a more comfortable position, she sat there hunched a little with her hands on my back and her legs folded under me, she smiled as if I was her favorite mount. I didn't fight her, wasted energy; I just kept walking on all four and carried my new rider.

"Can I ride you, Lily?" asked Jeff hopefully

"No" she said simple, a little flatter in her voice

"You have to buy her dinner first" I said bucking Christine a little, placing her a few inches higher

"Shut up" snapped Lily "at least I get dates"

I turned back and blew a raspberry

We all continued home through the back allies

"Wanna race?" said Jeff.

Jeff was on the all track team, the second fastest in our school

"You're not going to win" I replied

"Right..." said Jeff taking off into a full spring

"Hang on" I said, not to Jeff but to Christine

"You're not actually going to- WAIT!" started Christine but I interrupting her by jumping on a dumpster then to the floor and ran on all four to catch up, distracted by Christine's loud yells as she bent down to hug my chest tightly so she wouldn't fall off. I must have been running quickly because it didn't take me any time to come up behind Jeff, he looked back slightly as I jumped sideways to the building and back onto the ally ahead of him

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed at how easily I had done that

I looked back to see my sister and Samantha running up behind me, My sister ran on two legs as she did have a skirt on.

"LOOK OUT" yelled Christine, looking up slightly from her position on my back

I looked forward as I headed towards a parked car. I jumped on it then to some railings on the fourth floor of the left building and jumped from rail to rail, building to building.

Christine's, off and on, high pitched yell almost defining me. I jumped one last time, this time I landed on the floor and slowed to a stop and sat on the pavement, I must have looked no different than a large wolf with a terrified teenage girl on my back. I saw the rest of the group catch up, Lily could have easily beat me, as she was faster, but she held back simple because she decided to make a fashion statement today.

Christine reluctantly looked up when she deemed it safe. I shifted my body slightly and she got off cautiously. She waved left and right and finally fell back on me for support.

"Show off" said Lily in a casual voice and I couldn't help but smile.

Everyone caught up and we changed back when we headed to Jeff's street and he took off, Samantha followed, we walked Christine home. We passed a car with dimmed windows, two figures sat in it but no features could be made out, it looked identical to the car we passed on the ally. We passed it and Christine kissed me on the cheek said something about "showing a girl a good time" and went inside. We continued to our house as Lily dug into her skirt pocket

She pulled out a piece of paper and held it in my direction "Sam said to give you this"

I opened the piece if paper and it had a small sketch of a male figure with dog ears staring at a cartoon bone, it also contained the word "thanks" and a stream of seven numbers.

I smiled and placed the paper in my back pocket and walked in as my mother opened the door before we even stepped near it.

I looked out the window as the car slowly passed by, the passenger side window opened a bit and a cigarette butt was flicked out landing on the pavement

"Hmm..." mumbled and my mother turned to look at me expectantly "no nothing... I said looking outside but the car was gone

I walked up to my room and kicked off my shoes, which landed carelessly, I looked out the window to see Christine take off her shirt and throw it onto her bed, I turned to look away to give her privacy and almost tripped on a pile of jeans and shirts by my bed, I turned on the TV and looked for something good on, thinking about Christine's purple bra.

I dug into my back pocket and looked at the note again; I stared at the word "thanks"...


	9. Chapter 9: Scratcing Post

*Ok guys... I know i have this with a "T" rating... but i feel that i might have to inform you that this chapter might be more of the M side... no nothing like that just... how it came out... just a fair warning*

Chapter 9: Scratching Post

I sat in my fifth hour class, staring at the empty desk where Christine should have been. She wasn't in class, which was weird because we walked to school together again this morning...

Melissah wasn't there either, she hasn't been there since that one night. I wanted to say that Christine's parents came and picked her up, but that would be a first.

Class ended and the teacher held me after again.

"Jonathan..." he started searching for the words "we might be have to cancel prom with you and Melissah..."

"Melissah?" I asked

"My daughter" he said raising an eyebrow

It finally hit me... Melissah Anderson... Daughter to Drew Anderson; my teacher

He sighed and closed the class door and the shutters "change" he said sitting down and looking at me

I stared back "I'm sorry?" I asked

He stared at me "change... You're the werewolf everyone claims to have seen... So... Change"

"Sir... I don't know what you're talking about" I lied, wondering how he knew, Melissah maybe

"Jon you can't hide things from me..." a few items started levitating on the desk, Mr. Anderson didn't pay it any attention as he was the one doing it.

I decided to drop the act. I changed and stared at him"are you with Grayson too?" I said in a darker voice that didn't belong to me but to the wolf

"Grayson" he pondered the name "so that's what they call him..." the items on the desk casually fell back into place, "no, son, i'm just a concerned father, change back by the way"

I did and he opened the blinds just as a guy walked in to ask Mr. Anderson class, to ask him a question about the final... I waited as my cell phone rang; it was my sister

"Jonathan, where are you? Is Samantha or Christine with you? I haven't seen the since we arrived..." she asked as I saw the guy walk out and Mr. Anderson turned his attention on me again

The cell phone made a static sound as it levitated off my hands and stood in mid air

"Hello, Ms. Talbain; this is Mr. Anderson, Jonathan's teacher, I'm sorry... I'm holding him for a bit... Would you be able to come to class 487 so I could talk to both of you?"

"Um... Ok" said Lily's voice over the phone, "is he in trouble or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that... I just have to ask for a favor..."

"Well can't you just ask him, i'm not sure how i could help..."

"'Dog' might want to have 'Cat' here while I ask for it" he smiles when he said that, i raised an eyebrow

Silence fell "who are you?" she asked cautiously

"See you when you get here" he hung up the phone and it drifted back into my hand

"If you want something just tell me... Don't get my sister involved!" I said angrily

"It involves my daughter and your neighbor... Grayson has taken Ms. Christine Archer and Ms. Samantha Philips captive..."

My sister cautiously walked into the room, she looked at me and relaxed a little when she saw that I wasn't being held against my will

Anderson had walked to the restroom for a minute

"Jonathan... What's going on?" she asked me

"Your shirt needs to be buttoned up, that's what" I replied noticing her cleavage

"No really"

"Melissah is my teachers daughter" I said as Anderson walked in

"Oh, Ms. Talbain, great of you to join us" he said walking in and closing the door. Lily moved away from him to lean on a desk

"Who are you?" asked my sister, bluntly as usual

Anderson looked her over curiously as he walked over to his desk

"I'm like you" he started "except I'm not like you, let me show you" the desk that my sister was siting on started to levitate so she walked away from it. The desk began to fold an close into itself till it became a twisted ball of metal and wood

"You're a Darkstalker?" she asked

"In a way..." he replied and unfolded the desk to what it was and placed it back down "my wife died giving birth to Melissah... I've been raising her by myself... She inherited both our gifts..."

"Both?" I asked

"Her mother was a Darkstalker too... She could disappear and move through in-adamant objects, I can move things with my mind"

"Disappear..." I muttered

"So how does that include us?" asked Lily not at all un-rudely

"She has joined up with a group that wants to kill all 'bad' Darkatalkers... In a sense they're the only good ones... They've tried to recruit Mr. Talbain once before... Since he declined, in their eyes he must be a bad Darkstalker along with his family..."

I saw where he was going with this "so how many followers does he have?" I asked

"Last I heard was 40-60, some of them human" he replied

"We're all human..." said my sister quickly

"Yeah, well, try telling them that"

"So we endangered our friends lives?" I continued

"In a way" replied my teacher bluntly "Melissah must have seen you when you showed yourself to your friends"

Samantha came to mind, she was just getting used to being a Darkstalker then this happened

"This is all my fault..." I murmured

"No..." said Anderson moving to face outside "I knew what Melissah was up to and yet... I did nothing"

"Where are they?" I asked

"In Huyter Industries... Where Ms. Archers parents work" he said as markers flew up and drew a realistic looking building that bore the sign "Huyter Industries"

I've never seen the place

"Wait..." started Lily "you mean to tell me that Christine's parents are in on this? Do they know what's happening with their daughter?"

"I doubt it" he replied "they run experiments to try and neutralize the gene that makes a Darkstalker be what it is... Sometimes killing the test subject"

Things started making sense now, that's where Christine's parents kept going on to at the middle of the night, I told Lily and Mr. Anderson as much

"You'd better go... Jonathan... Lilian... I fear that they're just using my daughter to get to you and yours... Please don't let anything happen to her... She's all I have..."

I stared at him, he had always seemed so sure, so poise... I wasn't used to seeing him like this "I'll try my best sir..."

"She's a good kid..."

"I know..."

I texted my parents as much, my father started his vacation yesterday to get some work done around the house. I told them where we were going, why we where going there for. They protested but I had already made my mind up, it was my fault they were in that mess, I couldn't just leave them behind.

We walked outside of the school building and my phone rang

It was Jeff, my heart leapt as I was just wondering if he was safe

I answered the phone "Yo?"

"Oh shit, Jonathan... You need to help me, man..." some sounds came from the back ground as if someone was trying to break a door open "vayan se muy a la mierda, babosos!" said Jeff, I always forget that he was Hispanic

"Jeff, what's going on? Where are you?" I yelled into my phone

"In class 211, some fools are trying to break in, but they haven't said 'please'" a girl yelled in the background as another large crash sounded, "I think their Darkstalkers..."

"I'm coming" I said and started off in Jeff's direction, Lily followed

"Take your time" he said and hung up the phone

"What happened?" Lily asked

"Jeff's in trouble, room 211"

We arrived at the building that housed room 211, we were welcomed by the sounds of yelling. Nobody was around so we took the liberty to changing to out animal forms, I smelled a fight

We walked upstairs as the sound of wood giving in filled the empty corridor. More yelling followed by some harsh language, even some hitting

I jumped to the top of the stairs and Lily followed

I ran into the opening between room 209 and 213 with room 210 behind me.

Three men where busy gathering and warding off a few teenagers that resisted them

One man was short; about 4' 7", his muscles where immense as he was part bull and snatched up a few students and threw them aside

The second was a normal sized man, hanging from the rood with hands that were way too long and skinny to be human, he was busy dodging attacks from a pair of goth guys who happened to have a pair of butterfly knives and lighters on their person

The third man was a simple man, nothing obviously different about him, he stood in front of Jeff who swinging at him with a jagged piece of desk leg

Jeff struck the man in front of him with all his force but the man took the blow as if it were nothing

The students that cowered on one side of the class room all but shat themselves when they saw us walk in, they didn't know that we were there to help. A boy swung at Lily with a piece of desk, she ducked and I stopped the wood with my opened hand

"Don't" I said and took the piece from him and threw it at the short man who had picked up a girl and was about to slam her on the ground. It hit him on his side, he flinched and turned around to look at me as I ran up to him and punched him in the face as hard as I could with my wolf hand, the man fell to the ground hard, letting the girl go, I caught her and placed her down, she immediately scurried back to the group keeping her eyes on me but didn't say anything. The man was getting back up and I kicked him in the head and he lay still, unconscious.

The spider-man hanging on the roof slapped both goth guys out of the way and turned to look at me, he headed towards me with brisk efficiency. Lily jumped at back and dug her long red claws into him, he howled in pain as my sister scratched and bit him, causing the man to fall down. Lily let go, twisted and landed on all fours.

The man fell down behind her and quickly rotated his body to shoot a long web from his mouth towards Lily who jumped out of the way as the web missed her completely and hit the final man pinning him to the wall. Lily pushed herself off the ceiling and landed on the spider-man's head with her both her legs. The man laid there unconscious. Lily retracted her claws.

I high-fived my sister and moved the unconscious bodies to one side of the room

The goth guys surrounded my sister with their knives, still unsure wether we were friends or foes.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeff placing himself between Lily and one of the Goth guys

"She's a bloody nasty, too!" yelled the first goth in an English voice

"She wants to kill us, she does!" said the second goth with a similar voice, you could tell they were brothers, even after the black make-up and piercings

"No, she's with me!" yelled Jeff

My sister stared at Jeff. I decided to intervene

"Put those down" I said commandingly

"And what if I don't" said the second goth turning to look at me only to flinch when he saw my face an inch away from his

"NOW!" I barked at him and the goth dropped his blade and took a step back wetting himself. A few students whimpered and a girl started crying.

The first goth backed away to join his brother

"Look what you did, Dog..." Lily started and knelt next to the crying girl who flinched when she came close but quickly trusted her sweet and promising voice

I sighed and walked up to the Jeff who butted my fist and thanked me

"Plus like 50 points with Lily, dude" I said quietly

He simply smiled

We walked up to the last man who struggled fruitlessly against the web

"Bastard wouldn't go down" said Jeff slapping the man hard with the wooded piece in his hand. The man's face clearly shifted with the impact but quickly remade itself to what it was

"Who are you?" I asked

He didn't say anything, only struggled

"Answer me" I continued slapping him slightly

"Fuck you" replied the man in a slightly French accent

i slashed his face with my claws the man howled in pain but the wounds healed themselves

"Talk" I slashed him again

"Go screw yourself" he replied struggling to get lose

I turned to look at Lily "Cat... Didn't you need a new scratching post?" I asked and Lily smiled, signaling that she understood what i meant and walked over exposing her claws, she always kept them sharper than mine

"i could use a tune up..." she said examining her claws as she placed both her front paws on the man's face

He whimpered "I'll never tellz you anyzing..." he said reluctantly

My sister smiled a sinister smile and dragged her claws down his face, the man bellowed in pain as my sister continued down his body cutting open both the spider web and the man's skin till she reached his thighs, with a grace that only a cat could pull off

The web held the man's hands and legs up to the wall. The man whimpered painfully as blood poured down his face and front body. His body started to heal and my sister examined her claws

"Wow, Dog" she started "this scratching post works well, my claws are even sharper now... I think I'll sharpen them some more" she placed her claws on the man's face again but didn't drag them down

"Stop... Stop..." yelled the man as Lily lightly dug her claws into his forehead again "I'll tellz you... Grayson zent us... Grayson wanted zis young man to get to zomeone... I don't know, just stop... Stop... Stop... Je suis désole" he broke of into tears

"Hardcore, guys" said Jeff looking at the broken man and Lily who shook the blood and skin off her claws and retreated them "can't say he didn't deserve it though..."

"We need to go..." I said looking at the students who stared at me "reinforcements might be coming"

"Where those guys Darkstalkers too?"

"Looks that way"

We helped the students out and they reluctantly followed, nobody wanted to be used as Lily's scratching post. We didn't change back, we still had to finish school after all.


	10. Chapter 10: Huyton Industries

Chapter 10: Huyton Industries

My father drove us to Huyton Industries, we parked a few blocks away in an abandoned parking lot.

Huyton Industries was a hospital building remodeled into a laboratory where they were supposed experiment with body cream and sexual enhancement medicine...

Mom, dad, Lily, Jeff and I stood around the corner. We waited in our human forms as we stood in the open, trying to look casual. Jeff stubbornly came along, I couldn't stop him if I tried, but nothing stopped me from complaining about it.

Aracia, my cat, walked towards us, unhurriedly. She looked up at me and I picked her up. She informed us that two guards stood on the front of the building, human. A skinny man with a large scythe guarded the side door, a Darkstalker. The back was opened as the man had sneaked off on break.

"Good, girl" I pet her and she purred till I stopped and she walked towards the car as she stared down another car across the street.

"Let's go" my father said turning into a wolf and ran towards the back. My mother did the same and we followed with Jeff trailing behind.

We jumped the fence; I gave Jeff a piggy back.

We snuck in through the back; I relaxed when no immediate threat was spotted. Huyton Industries looked like an ordinary hospital, abandoned even... The few people that were there didn't paid us attention, nobody seemed to cared that two werewolf's, two cat-woman and a human teenager walked the halls, I guess that if you were if you were inside, you belonged there...

A man walked by us, nodded to us and walked out through the door we entered. We walked down a hall and stared as the same man with another copy of himself walked towards us, arguing where they had placed something

"Hey", he said looking at us "wait up" we all froze and stood still

"Jonathan..." started my father in a low voice "tackle the one on the right when they get close, I'll do the same for the one on the left..."

"Have you seen if I walked through here lately? I mean not me... But another me... No not him" he pointed at his copy standing by him

"Someone that looked like us" said the second man

"Yeah exactly" said the first

"Y-yeah..." replied My mother pointing with a large cat finger "he walked outside through the back"

"Thank you" said the first man and walked away, resuming their argument...

We walked and pointed two more copies of the man in the same direction. We finally stood in front of a very ordinary looking door, but this one had a key pad. Jeff tried a few passwords, including "password", but it didn't open.

"Hold up" said a familiar voice, it was the same man we passed four times, he was only one this time "I'll go down with you"

He entered the password when Jeff gave him a bit about being new and that we all couldn't agree on the password, so that we didn't try as it might set off an alarm.

The man didn't seem too bright; he made small talk with us, Lily in particular, as we entered the door and stood inside an elevator. It went down as the six of us stood in it, it didn't play any music only the sounds of rope and metal moving...

"I heard that they got a new test subject..." started the man "she's supposed to be a bird or something

He was talking about Samantha...

"... And a human" He continued "don't know about that one though" he stood there and smiled as if he had just told himself a joke, he probably did too.

The elevator slowed and stops after a minute and a half, we must have been really far down, the doors opened and reviled a large room, a few people slept on couches and on the floor.

We parted ways from the man who walked down the massive room with the sleeping people... Two doors caught our eyes. They were in Spanish, they both said "No se permite la entrada" Jeff told us what it meant and we decided to split up

I thought of the cliché

My parents took the right door while Jeff, Lily and I walked through the left door.

More hallways and rooms branched off in the air conditioned hall. We finally reached the end. The features that made the hallway what it was ended abruptly and was replaced by bare stone lit by torches.

We made a turn and ended up in an opening. Torches came on to illuminate the room. Someone knew we were here; I couldn't help but feel unwelcome.

We walked cautiously through the cavern, torches lit up as we passed. The sound of feint conversations could be heard, by us but not Jeff.

My skin crawled as I noticed two pairs of cat eyes looking at us from afar the ones on the right were light blue as the ones on the left were white. Torches lit our path, still turning on as we walked by. I felt my foot step on something, I looked down to see as I stood on a plank and the room lit up completely. I looked around. Nothing to see other than stone and torches. Lily tapped my shoulder and signaled in front of us. A pair of white tiger Darkstalkers, male and female, sat on a pedestal on each side of a door. They sat there, more like animals than humans. The pedestal wasn't that tall but it was spacious enough for the half tigers to sit on comfortably.

The male looked to be a little older than me. Muscular and handsome in a way. He had a small muzzle coming out of his face with a white beard striped with patches of black to give him a white tiger look with matching curly hair, his body hair was slightly thicker than it should have been, it too was colored white with some black. He wore some, furry, black shorts and nothing else, his hands and feet were paws, slightly smaller than Lily's but enough to seem menacing. He stared at us blankly. His tiger ears stood lazily on his head, his tail made no movements, both were white with black stripes.

The female looked around my age, slim with similar features, as the male; a smaller muzzle came out of her face, barely noticeable, but enough to alter her face. She didn't have facial hair but somehow still created the black on white illusion. Her black and white stripped hair was wavy and long, reaching down her back and down her shoulders, going a few inches passed the pedestal. Her body had a similar texture as the male half tiger but seemed to have less black stripes. She wore a, slightly furry, black bikini bottom, same style as the male's shorts, and a similar black bikini top that showed off her cleavage perfectly. She noticed me as I looked her over and tilted her head. She flicked her right ear and waved her tail playfully; both were white with black but looked slightly different than the man's. Her paws were also smaller but still seemed dangerous.

We stood still. We looked at the half white tigers looking at us. We made no movement. The female started stretching, never looking anything more than a tiger and the man followed. They both jumped off their pedestals and walked towards us, never bothering to stand up on two feet.

I stood my ground as Lily and Jeff moved closer to me as the pair circled us, looking us over.

"What now, Dog?" asked Jeff with his hands as fists and in front of him

"Thinking" I replied honestly... I expected to fight a few Darkstalkers like the ones that came to the high school. I never thought we'd be up against white tigers with human forms.

"Hey... Girl... You have very pretty, white, eyes..." started Lily reaching out to pet the female who made a half growl half purring sound and slashed at my sisters hand, she barely had enough time to move it back without harm

"Good, kitty" tried Jeff and the male growled loudly at him, Jeff whimpered slightly

They circled us a few more times. Lily moved slightly and the male jumped on her, knocking her down. He held his paws on hers so she wouldn't fight back. He stood on top of her, examining her facial features.

"Cat!" I let out as I turned to help her but the female jumped on my back, knocking me down. I forced myself up and she opened her mouth and placed around the back of my neck, making it clear that she would bite down if I moved. I complied and lay back down. Her teeth indenting my neck, she didn't bite down, but I didn't doubt that she would hesitate to do so...

I felt Jeff move closer. I heard both the white tigers growl softly.

"Stay there, Jeff" I said as the female positioned her mouth more comfortably around my neck.

We were screwed... We all knew it. We were all teenagers but they were predators. They knew Lily would be overpowered with some effort and that I would move to help her, that's when I was vulnerable. They knew Jeff was a human, with no real powers.

I didn't know what was going to happen... I just hoped that someone had fed their pet tigers recently.


	11. Chapter 11: Unconventional Allies

Chapter 11: Unconventional Allies

The white tigers held us in place; we didn't move for our own reasons. I looked at the male tiger that moved his face closer to Lily's. His small muzzle smelled her forehead and made his way down her face and smelled her lips. Lily always wore some sort of scented lip gloss.

The male took his time smelling her cherry lips and made his way down her neck and finally to her opened blouse, he smelled then licked her cleavage once, Lily snarled, somehow got her hand free and slapped the male, who quickly recovered and growled at Lily who knew that she had just made a mistake.

I felt the female remove her mouth slowly from my neck, I was going to react when an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"What are you doin'?" It was a female voice, with a slight Texan accent, I couldn't help be get slightly aroused.

The male stopped and looked at the female behind me, his facial expression changed. I was so used them acting like nothing more than animals that it seemed strange. His face changed to somewhat of a smile.

"Just havin' some fun." He replied with a similar but slightly thicker accent.

Lily pushed him off, quickly got on all four, and jumped the female on my back, knocking her off me.

They rolled around on the floor missing each other with their claws and teeth. Some hair pulling, hissing, and name calling was involved. I stood up on two legs as the male tiger stood behind me.

"Talk 'bout a cat fight." He said placing an arm on me but quickly removed it as Lily had tossed the female white tiger with her feet towards us; we both dived out of the way. The female tiger twisted and landed on all four as Lily jumped on her back and they continued to roll around the floor.

"What are you guys?" I asked standing up

He stood up and dusted himself off "Relax" he started "we just were making sure that you weren't with that oaf of a man, Grayson."

He moved near me "We should do something." I said as the female tiger ripped a piece of Lily's blouse, through the mid section.

"We should." He replied.

"We could take bets." Said Jeff, feeling the need to say something.

We both turned to look at him.

"That's my sister, you're talking about." We both said in unison then looked at each other.

We both moved to remove our respected family member from each other, but not before sustaining some scratches of our own.

"My name is Richard, Richard Oblivion." Said the male extending his paw to me, I shook it.

We stood to one side of the cavern; it was odd seeing both of them standing like humans. I noticed the female white tiger adjust her top strap and straighten her black and white hair, which reached her waist.

"I'm Jonathan Talbain." I replied and signaled at the red faced cat-woman by my side "This is my sister, Lilian."

"Nice to meet you." Said Richard, nodding respectfully at Lily, she looked at him. He signaled at the female next to him "This is my sister, Alexandria." She reached and shook my hand politely and then tried Lily who shook it reluctantly only because I elbowed her when she didn't.

Richard stared at Jeff expectedly.

Jeff flinched and moved closer to introduce himself, "I'm Jeffery Gonzales." He extended his hand, which the pair shook. His human hand disappeared under their tiger paws.

"Sorry about earlier..." started Alexandria "We didn't recognize you and thought that-" she trailed off as she started to cough violently, she turned away from us and Richard stood by her side holding her supportively. She finally coughed up a blue and black ball of fur that she probably swallowed when she had her mouth around my neck.

I looked at them as Richard turned to look at me "Well that's one way to get inside her." He said as Alexandria slapped him slightly in the chest, he laughed it off, and I smiled.

Alexandria coughed a few more times and finally turned around; her face beamed red. I noticed her white eyes, they were beautiful. She smiled as she noticed me looking at them.

"Good lord, sorry 'bout that..." She said coughing one more time as she fanned herself with her left paw, "Like I was saying, we were hoping that you weren't with Grayson..."

"But... Aren't you working with Grayson?" Asked my sister accusingly, her body color back to normal.

"Well...Yeah...But he doesn't care for us anymore..." She adjusted her top once more.

Richard moved behind his sister and adjusted her loose strap "We were hired to protect the entrance to their experiment room." Richard said finishing working on his sister's top, he taped her back twice and continued "He took us in when I was only 12, Alie was 10...Nobody would take the two of us in...Whatever we are."

"We're called Darkstalkers." I informed him.

They both muttered the word.

"Nobody even bothered to tell us, even that." Alexandria said sadly.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Richard asked curiously.

We explained our lack of a plan to save our friends. We explained who we were and our status.

They both looked at us as we explained our story, they stared in awe. It was clear that they haven't had anyone but each other to talk to in a long time.

"Can... Can we join you?" Richard asked, hopefully. "We haven't left this place since we started seven years ago. We are known as nothing more than guards... They quickly forgot our names... Simply referred to us as 'hey you' and sometimes not even that."

I thought it over, I knew what the answer would be and so did Lily and Jeff.

"We are the only ones that could open the doors." He continued.

I raised an eyebrow "Alright you're in..." I said.

"Yeah!" Said Alexandria jumping towards me, she threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheeked twice.

"We won't slow you down, leader." Said Richard, shaking my hand once again.

"Leader" I muttered "yeah I guess I would be considered the leader..." I continued.

"Come on, Alie." Said Richard pulling Alexandria from me and carried her under his arm, who didn't protest, till they got close to the door. He let her drop, she landed casually. They both crouched down and jumped on their pedestals and placed their right paws on the wall. They both scratched down in unison and the doors slowly opened. They jumped off and continued walking on all four again till they reached an elevator and turned to look at us, flinched then stood up as the three of us walked in. There were several unlabeled buttons, Richard pushed a button and the elevator doors closed; we headed up.

"Most of them will jam the Elevator on purpose...Only Grayson and we know the correct ones" Richard informed us.

"By the way," I asked "What do you call yourselves when you're in these forms?"

They looked at each other then at me.

"I thought so... I'm Dog, she's Cat".

"Umm" started Richard.

"Alexandria... You're Alie and Richard..." I noticed his right tiger ear: white in the front and black with a small white spot in the back "you're Spot at least until I can think of something else..."

"Can I be Tye? Like short for Tiger?" Richard replied.

"Sure... Tye." I replied.

"What's he called?" Alexandria asked pointing at Jeff.

"Mexican." I laughed out.

"Hi Mexican!" Said Alexandria and I couldn't help but laugh out. Alexandria looked at me confused as Jeff punched me in the arm.

We reached the top as the second doors behind us opened. I started walking out but stopped when I saw Grayson, sitting in the middle if the room, staring at us.


	12. Chapter 12: Melissah

Chapter 12: Melissah

Grayson smiled and stood up "I wondered how long would I have to wait till you came crawling back, Talbain."

I heard the faint cry of a girl to the right.

"Who's that?" I asked.

He ignored me. "You two may leave now". He turned and sat back down and raised an eyebrow when he saw Richard and Alexandria still there, defying him.

"Leave!" He repeated, they flinched but they didn't move.

Grayson's face twisted and turned to look at me as I walked closer.

"Where are Christine and Samantha?" I asked bluntly.

He didn't reply, instead he called out a single name "Rewall."

Instantly I was pushed back towards a wall as Rewall forced me aside. "Hey Jonny, miss me? I missed you" he taunted me.

He raised his hand as blades extended from his fingers. He moved to stab me, but Richard moved quickly and threw him back. Rewall extended his wings before he hit the wall working up momentum and came at me again.

Lily kicked Rewall in mid air, sending him crashing into the elevator. Alexandria quickly pressed a button and the elevator went down as Rewall slammed against the door which wouldn't budge.

Grayson sat uneasy. I moved towards him, he stood still, which meant that Melissah must have been nearby.

I asked again. "Where are Christine and Samantha?"

I heard someone hit reinforced glass to my right. I turned to see Samantha, naked and scared pounding on the glass with one hand and covering herself with the other. She yelled out, I couldn't hear her.

I ran towards the glass and threw myself at it, it didn't budge. I kept hitting the glass as two figures in lab outfits pulled her back towards a stretcher; I knew I didn't have much time.

"We... Are here to prevent the Darkstalker race from growing..." started Grayson; he looked tired "Darkstalkers are a plague on this earth."

I ignored him as I threw myself into the glass again and again, but nothing happened. I noticed Christine, who was asleep on one of the stretchers, probably drugged. My fist hit the glass again and again but nothing. I noticed the only door that leads onto that room; it was large and reinforced, it had a numerical keypad with a card reader on the side.

"Jonathan, there is still time for you to join us" said Grayson. "You could help us make this dream come true..."

"Go fuck yourself Grayson, open this door" I said casually.

He stared back, "You asked for it... Get him." A wall opened and the same bull man that was in the school stood in the walls gap, he proceeded to run at me on two legs with his bull horns facing me.

I jumped to one side as he ran moving passed me and went after the others who dodged him easily, as Jeff was agile and the rest were a type of cat. I heard the elevator jam and finally start heading back up; I had a plan.

I waited till the bull man saw me again, I stood in front of the elevator as it opened, I fell out of the way just as Rewall tried stabbing me from behind but only ended up stabbing the bull man who speared him with one of his horns, the elevator was instantly covered with blood, Alexandria sent it back down as both men fell.

We all looked at Grayson who looked at us enraged. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he bellowed, kicking the seat behind him.

"We just want to save our friends..." I said "open the door."

"Lies! You want to stop me from changing the world!" He pulled a gun and shot me twice. I fell back as the others yelled in horror, I held myself as I bled. It hurt, even as it slowly healed and the bullets oozed out and my skin reformed itself.

"Jonathan, you're ok..." Said Richard as I spat blood.

Grayson shot me three more times, Lily made her way towards me and Grayson shot her too. I grunted under the impact, Lily actually yelled.

The bullets slowly came out of me and Lily as Grayson struggled to reload. Richard jumped on all fours and ran to Grayson, punching him in the face. Grayson flew backwards hitting the floor hard. He finally reloaded and shot at Richard who moved out of the way.

"Tye!" I yelled. "We recover because of the werewolf blood in us, you two would die!"

"I kinda guessed that, Dog." He replied moving quickly so Grayson wouldn't have a clear target.

I moved closer to try and grab Grayson. I didn't move two steps before large eye opened behind his head. I flinched as it stared at me. He turned around and shot me again. I was pushed back with the impact. He then stopped and shot at Alexandria who didn't have time to move

"NO!" yelled out Richard as he jumped on Grayson, knocking him down. I barely had time to place my arm in the way, the bullet hit my hand, the pain shot up and I couldn't help but cry out under the impact as the bullet slowly came out through the other side and fell to the ground. I fell to my knees, holding my hand as blood splashed. It slowly recovered but the pain was crippling. Alexandria knelt next to me; holding me in her arms. Lily did the same.

"Why did you save me?" She asked as my wounds began to heal.

"I have a soft spot for cats..." I replied giving her a small smile.

"Big brother" said Lily then ran towards Grayson in hopes of attacking him. She jumped at him but stopped in mid air, she looked around confused as Melissah made her way into the room.

Lily was thrown to the side and held there as Richard was lifted off Grayson and thrown back towards me and Alexandria.

Grayson stood up and dusted him off, "Took you long enough." He said picking up his gun and aimed it at Richard who struggled to move.

He pulled the trigger, Richard braced himself for the impact and I forced myself to move in front of Richard. I knew I wouldn't make it in time. The bullet came to a complete stop in front of Richard who stared at the bullet in horror. I turned to look at Melissah and so did Grayson.

"Melissah?" He asked.

"You said that we weren't enemies with Darkstalkers. You said we wouldn't hurt them..." Said Melissah with a child like logic.

"These are different..." replied Grayson impatiently, "They must die!"

"You lied to me..." Started Melissah as the bullet hit the ground, Lily was let go and she landed on all four. "You said that you only needed Christine and Samantha as hostages... That you wouldn't experiment on them..."

Grayson's face turned red. "They are bad, they need to be stopped." He pleaded with her, while reloading his gun.

"No... They're not." Said Melissah as she turned to look at Grayson. "These are the nicest people I know."

"You know what..." Started Grayson, he shot at Melissah with his entire clip.

Melissah quickly moved her hands as she deflected the bullets, one of which hit the wall an inch or two left of my face, the last one actually flew back and hit Grayson in the head. Grayson hit the floor slowly and lay still.

Melissah stared at his motionless body, sadly.

I moved towards Melissah, she wouldn't hurt me; she threw herself towards me and wrapped her hands around me, crying loudly. I passed my werewolf hand through her hair. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry Jonathan..." She started with tears filled eyes, "I thought we were making a difference... I didn't know that he did this to every Darkstalker he didn't like." She dug her face into my blood stained shirt and I continued passing my hand through her hair.

"Melissah," I started cautiously, she looked at me "we need to save Christine and Samantha."

She nodded and passed her hand through her eyes. She looked at Grayson's body, it moved slightly as his keycard floated from his pocket, through the air and into my hand.

I took it as Melissah let go. I reached for the keycard slot and slid it. It beeped and the door flew open, but then I heard the elevator move again; we all stared at it, including Melissah.

I waited; I expected several Darkstalkers or men with vary big guns; someone who would stop us. The doors opened to reveal two Darkstalkers: a man and a woman. One was a cat; patches of white fur stood out passed her dress and blouse. Her long blue hair stood motionless. The other was a werewolf, his blue and white fur had splashes of blood everywhere, and I relaxed when I saw them... I relaxed when I saw my parents.


	13. Chapter 13: Realization

Chapter 13: Realization

I entered the room first, its walls were padded and the room smelled of blood and chemicals. I walked and looked around; only two people stood, they wore lab coats, and one looked at me as I walked in. He flinched; the second looked at the first then at me and had the same reaction.

The first figure held up a scalpel at my direction, the other moved backwards. I held my hands up to try and show that I was harmless, it didn't help that the others walked in. The first figure moved away from the table that held Samantha, she could barely move under the straps, she had a bit in her mouth, stopping her from yelling, she struggled in her stretcher.

They moved back as I moved closer to Samantha holding my hands up. The second moved behind a lab coat hanger which removed the figures mask. The mask slid off slowly and fell to the ground. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

Mrs. Archer, Christine's mother, stood there in shock, feeling her face as she noticed the mask was off. I had a feeling that most of my group felt the same.

I lowered my hands, I expected this to happen.

"Take off your mask." I said to the man who flinched and shook his scalpel. "No, you need to leave."

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. It was my father, he looked sad. "Show them." He said and started changing back to his human form, I followed. I turned to look as Lily and my mother did the same; their facial features change slightly but enough to look like someone else.

The first figure actually dropped the scalpel when he recognized us, he took off his mask. Mr. Archer, Christine's father, looked at us in shock.

"I... but...Grayson said that all Darkstalkers were bad...But you guys..." He said in complete shock.

"No, we're not all bad." Said my father walking closer to Mr. Archer and placed his human hands on his shoulders.

My mother moved to join them. My parents talked and they listened.

I took the time to release Samantha with Lily's help. She reached out to hug me but stopped when she realized that she wasn't wearing anything and moved to cover herself with her hands. I turned around, took my shirt off and dropped it over Samantha's mid section; two bullets that were caught on the shirt fell to the floor loudly. I noticed Jeff moving to get a better view and I stood in the way.

"Are you ok?" I asked, not looking as Lily helped her put my shirt on.

"Yes, I'm fine." She started tapping my back.

I turned around to see her, the shirt fit me too long, she wore it down to her knees, and she stood up and kissed me. I stood in shock as she stepped back.

"Thank you." She said smiling. "Thank you for helping me...again" She looked around.

"I'm always here to help a friend..."

"I helped too!" Jeff exclaimed from behind Richard and Alexandria who looked back at him.

I looked back at Jeff and the tigers pulled him out of the room

"We need to get out of here." I said as I turned to look at Christine's sleeping body. She was put to sleep, most likely by her parents.

She lay on her side; I moved towards her and brushed her hair out her face, she shifted slightly and muttered a single word, "Jonathan."

I smiled and picked her up.

Samantha looked at me. "You...love her don't you?" She asked looking at Christine and how easily she slept in my arms.

I stood quietly, she knew the answer. We all did...

"I understand...listen...sorry if I-" She started but I cut her off.

"It's ok; I like you...as a friend but she understands me more than anyone." I said.

"I could understand you."

"No, you couldn't, please understand..."

I stared at Samantha, she blushed and nodded as both my parents and Christine's joined us.

"We need to go." My father said as he looked outside to see Richard and Alexandria. "Who are they?"

"Grayson's old guard dogs...err, cats." I started. "They helped us and now they don't have anywhere to go..."

"They could stay with us." Offered Mr. Archer quickly, Mrs. Archer nodded.

"If our daughter could accept Darkstalkers... If she could accept you...then we could too..." Continued Mrs. Archer.

"That's good to hear." My mother said hugging my father as we walked out.

We drove Samantha back home, and then drove back to my house. There, my parents had a long discussion with the Archers about our roots and what my family intended on doing, that being: living regular lives.

I excused myself and carried Christine to my room, I moved to lay her on my bed when I noticed that her bedroom window was still open so I changed to my werewolf form and made my way in. I placed her in her bed as she moaned softly; I brushed her hair away with my werewolf paw.

Christine slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, "Jonathan, where am I?" She stood up, looking around cautiously.

"At your house." I replied looking at my window, two pair of eyes stared at us, one being white and the other being light blue.

"Who's that?" Asked Christine seeing what I saw.

"Your two new pet white tigers." I said.

She stared at me. "Am I missing something?" she asked.

"Kind of..."

"Jonathan, why did you come for me?"

I didn't answer; instead I looked at a picture she had of us in the eighth grade.

Lily took the picture, I remembered that day...It was a sunny Friday morning, she didn't know about me yet. I smiled as I stood behind Christine with my arms around her neck; my hair was long and shaggy. Christine had braces and wore some glasses too big for her face. We were happy then; simple...I also remember the sleepover with the full moon the following night...

"You could have left me there." She continued.

"No, I couldn't!"

"Jonathan..." She started but paused.

I turned around to look at her and she quickly pressed her lips against the lips if my muzzle. I turned to human form and kissed her back. I've been waiting to do that for years. She passed her hands through my long, black human hair. I moved my hands around her waist and pulled her close. I enjoyed the moment.

She finally moved away and looked at me, "you kiss better as a wolf." She chuckled.

"Shut up!" I replied, smiling.

"Jonathan..." She turned serious, "Can I...can I call myself your girlfriend?" She looked away when she said that.

I sat next to her.

"Do you really need to ask?" I replied placing my arm around her. We kissed one more time.

I heard yelling and whooping from my window, I turned to see two more pair of eyes; both were different shades of green. They belonged to my mother and sister.

"Took you long enough!" Lily yelled from the group.

Christine chuckled and stood up, lost her balance and landed on me. I looked at her.

"You always were a klutz." I said.

She pushed me and stood up.

We walked back to my house. Mr. and Mrs. Archer looked at us holding hands as we walked in; they smiled approvingly. It would take some work before they started seeing us as humans... but this was a start. My mother was downstairs again; she sat next to my father looking at us in awe.

We walked up to my room where Lily, Richard, Jeff, Alexandria, and my cat, Aracia, sat on my bed. Lily immediately moved to hug Christine and congratulate her. Nobody invited her into the family, we did that years ago.

She noticed the white tigers that looked back politely, still wearing nothing more than their furry black attire.

"This…" I started "… is Richard and Alexandria Oblivion... I'll get you some collars, leashes, and a very large litter box tomorrow." I added.

They simply smiled and introduced themselves.

"Your parents agreed to take us in." Alexandria stated.

"Hope that's okay?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, that'll be cool!" Said Christine.

"Keep your hands off her though, she's mine." I said placing my arm around her again. She laughed; she had been waiting a long time to hear that.

The night ended and the Archers went home with their new Darkstalker companions. Jeff had called his parents earlier and told them that he was going to spend the night so he slept over. He tried convincing Lily to let him sleep in her room, she agreed with the condition that he'd help her sharpen her claws with his body; he then decided to sleep in my room.

"It'll only hurt for a bit." I said.

I lay in my bed as Jeff slept on the couch in my room.

"That's ok..." He replied.

"One day, maybe..."

"You think so?"

"Yeah...she likes you but she doesn't want to."

"Why's that?"

"She doesn't want to believe that nice guys still exist."

"Hmm... Good going on Christine, by the way."

"Thanks, you've grown on Lily. She likes your company."

"I grow when I see her. You wouldn't mind if I asked her out... I mean seriously ask her out."

"I'd think she'd like that… That's good enough for me." I said. I opened my phone and searched my contacts for Lily's cell number and tossed my phone to Jeff.

"Sweet." He replied as he copied her number on his phone.

"Thank you." I heard Lily whisper from the other side of the wall. Our rooms are right next to each other, we normally talk when one of us can't sleep, this way, had for years. She had asked me to tell Jeff how she felt a while back. I finally did it because I'm now convinced that he's right for her.

I smiled as I drifted asleep, I felt like I did some real good today. The clock hit 2am and I turned over and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

*This is the last chapter of the story. Thanks to everyone for reading.  
>*A Special thanks to my friend HeirDemoness for editing most of the chapters and giving me words of encouragement, to Insane One () for the messages and support and everyone who took the time to read my story. I would appreciate some reviews if possible... I actually had two more chapters planned... I might write them if enough people request for it or when I get 1,500 hits on the story, but enough of that... Here's:<p>

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Two years had passed since then; Christine's parents became pharmacy technicians and seemed to approve more when it came to Darkstalkers. I worked for an architectural firm; I was a draftsman and today was my day off.

I changed the oil of my sister's car; it needed it bad. Christine, Richard, and Alexandria sat nearby talking and watching me work.

"Are you almost done, Jonathan?" Lily asked as she closed her cell phone after finishing a text. She wore her grocery store uniform as she tapped her foot while standing in front of the car.

"I told you to get this done a week ago." I replied placing the new oil filter and extended my hand, Lily helped me up. I looked around as I picked up the new oil bottles. Richard and Alexandria sat in their human form that they called their own. I had gotten used to them. They looked like nothing more than regular people; Richard wore the same uniform as Lily did. There was a time where they wouldn't give up their animal ways, I caught them eating off the floor and sleeping outside a few times.

I poured the new oil as my sister waited impatiently.

"Hurry up, I want to pass by and buying a soda." She informed me as she received a message on her phone, the melody it made was different whenever Jeff texted her.

"Soda is bad for the baby." I said smartly, wiping my hands.

"I'm not pregnant!" She said, for the millionth time.

"Come on, you and Jeff must go at it like dogs." I said capping off the engine.

"Shut up..." She said closing her cell phone.

I laughed; she wouldn't have gotten mad if it wasn't true.

"Does he have you change into your cat form, while you chi-cumb-pow?" I asked smiling when her facial expression changed to verify what I said to be true. I laughed out loud.

"Whatever, come on Tye." Lily said jumping in her car and turning it on.

"When do you get back? I have to check your breaks. Can't have you killing my nephew before he's born" I sighed and stood next to her car door.

Richard thanked me as he got in the passenger side.

She disregarded me. "Five." She said backing up.

Christine, Alexandria, and I waved them away and I walked back to Christine and Alexandria.

"You sure can talk smooth to a lady." Alexandria said smiling at me.

"What lady, she's my sister..." I said smiling. "Besides, she secretly enjoys it."

Christine smiled and rubbed her stomach slowly, I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alexandria said excusing herself.

"Christine...?" I started sitting next to her.

She didn't say anything for a while.

"Remember when you said that you wanted a quad?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah..."

She placed her head on my shoulder, "Well I got you something better." She grabbed my hand and placed it in her stomach. I felt a slight but definite movement.

I looked at Christine.

"And here I thought you were getting fat." I said as she pushed me slightly, I laughed it off and she placed her head on my shoulder again.

We sat there looking at the passing cars, I waved at a few.

"Do your parents know?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied.

I heard my mother start washing dishes in the kitchen. She might have been trying to listen to our conversation.

"So when should we tell my parents?" I asked.

"Whenever you think is right." She replied.

"We have to do this tactfully..." I said.

"Hmm..." She grunted.

"I'll be right back." I stood up and opened the door.

"MOM, DAD, YOU'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!"

I closed the door as I heard a couple of "What's?" a few dishes breaking and someone walking into a door.

"How was that?" I asked as Christine laughed.

"Tactful as always, dear." She replied.

I kissed her as rustling could be heard inside. I smiled. The real adventure was about to start...

The End


	15. Bonus Chapter 1: Memories

Bonus Chapter 1: Memories…

It was a winter afternoon as I shoveled snow out of the yard. I kept my human form, as I was outside, while wearing a thick sweater along with a loose scarf, some mittens and two pairs of sweat pants. I distracted myself in what I was doing to keep myself from getting cold. I stopped and stared at my sister as she drove in from work. She sat in the car while talking on the phone, probably with Jeff.

I took a break and tried making out what she was saying, but I was no lip reader. She finally hung up and got out of the car then finally noticed I was there. She wore a yellow jacket with matching scarf and mittens with her work pants and shoes.

Lillian Ann Talbain, my sister, was an 18 year old female cat Darkstalker. At her human form, she stood a little shorter than me at about 5'8" and 5'11" while in cat form. She had a great physique, an almost perfect hourglass. Her bright red hair, which she dyed constantly, almost reached down to her hips. She was a hyper girl but quick to lose her temper. She was currently dating my best friend, Jeff Rodriguez, who I've known since the eighth grade.

She smiled, "hey, Jonathan!" She said and I waved back.

She walked back to her car and took out a few grocery bags. I continued shoveling snow as she made her way in and out of the house, I could swear I saw a pregnancy test in one of the bag, but it might have been some "female needs" item.

"What are you doing?" She asked after she was done and walked up to me.

"Just shoveling," I replied as I cleared a small path.

"Did dad tell you to do it?"

"No, I was just bored."

"He might get mad... You know he likes doing it."

"Yeah... But I think he'll be ok with it." I picked up some snow and threw it aside.

"Hey!" Someone said.

I quickly turned and saw Christine wearing some warm clothing as she held a mug of, what looked like, hot chocolate. She shook of snow from her shoes.

Christine Marie Archer, my girlfriend, was also 18, a year younger than me. She was human and a little shorter than my sister at about 5'6" which meant that I would have to bend down whenever I wanted some lip action. She was a scrawny girl before she got pregnant with my child. I've known her since we moved here, when I was 11.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Christine" I said as she walked over and handing me the mug, "I didn't see you."

"How could you miss me?" She started, "I'm as big as a house."

I took a sip of the hot chocolate as I looked her over: it was easy to see that she was seven months pregnant now, even under the layer if clothing.

"Girl, you're not big. You're just right for this wolf." I said as she smiled and kissed me as she rubbed the top of her stomach. She then sighed and adjusted my scarf.

"Hi Christine." Said my sister walking up to Christine and hugging her.

"Hi, Lily," She replied.

"How's my niece or nephew doing?"

Christine smiled as I wrapped my hand around her. "Fine, seven months now."

"Wow," replied Lily as she placed her hand on Christine's stomach. "Do you... Do you think it'll be a cat or a wolf?"

Christine raised an eyebrow at Lily then at me when I smiled. "That's her way of asking you if it's going to be a boy or girl."

"Oh..." She smiled, "well I think it's going to be a boy... Sure eats like one." I smiled and waved Richard over when he walked out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt under a crooked dress shirt.

Richard Oblivion was a white tiger Darkstalker. He just turned 21 and stands at 5'11"while in human form and 6' while in white tiger form. He had slightly darker skin and short curly hair, but what made him stand out was his Texan accent. He was somewhat muscular and agile. We found him in a lab where he and his sister were forced to live as guards since they were children. They were kept as nothing more than animals, which they grew accustomed to. We rescued them and Christine's parents agreed to take them in. Now they share a room in Christine's house as they grew accustomed to living as humans.

He walked over and Christine sighed again and adjusted his shirt, one bottom at a time. "You male Darkstalkers can master transformation but you can't master scarfs or buttons?" She finished arranging Richard's shirt and shoved him lightly.

"Hey," he started. "These darn buttons are hard as hell..." Richard inspected himself as if to remember how the button placement should be.

"Yeah them buttons are killers," I started looking Richard over "so are zippers."

"Oh God." Said Christine looking away as Richard quickly zipped himself up.

"Hey guys!" Said Alexandria as she walked up to us. She wore a light blue half sweater over a white shirt, and a blue jeans skirt with black stockings underneath.

Alexandria Oblivion, Richard's younger sister, was also a white tiger Darkstalker, just like her brother. She turned 18 a week ago and stood at 5'7" when human and 5' 9" when in her white tiger form. She had black shoulder length hair, which she had cut regularly. Both her and her brother's skin and hair changed to a black on white when they transformed. Her skin was slightly tanned, also like her brother, with a slight Southern accent. She was a perfect hourglass and wasn't afraid to show off when she had the chance. Her happy and sarcastic, not to mention flirty, nature had started to rub off on Christine as they spent a lot of time together. Alexandria has obviously gotten used being human now but likes to walk around on all fours when she thinks that nobody is watching.

"Hey, Alie," I started as she hugged me and moved closer to Christine and her brother.

Richard helped me shovel some snow as the girls talked.

We all went inside of my house an hour later as my mother served us some chicken soup.

My mother's name is Felicia Talbain, by marriage. She and my father had been married close to 20 years now and from what I understand, they knew each other long before that. She was a cat Darkstalker and stood around 5'10".

We all talked about the baby. We, or better yet I, haven't decided on names yet. Christine had spent a lot more time at my house lately, the thought of being a father sometimes scared me half to death, but I would never let Christine know that.

"You guys need to tell us how you met." Said Alexandria as she picked up her bowl and licked some juice with her tongue.

"Don't do that, girl," I said sliding a spoon towards her.

"Sorry," she said placing the plate down and fumbling the spoon in her slender hands. "But seriously, tell us."

I smiled and looked at Christine who sat next to me; she smiled back and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Fine..." I started. "We lived in a town where Darkstalkers didn't have to hide their forms from each other, until I was eleven. My parents had taught how to change into human form a year before."

*Flashback

It was night now as we drove past several houses, I didn't like the idea of leaving the house and town I knew. My parents said that nobody should ever live in hiding, I still didn't know what that meant. Two cars followed us, they were our previous neighbors who volunteered to help us move.

My father drove through several streets as he and my mother argued, neither one wanted to admit that we were lost, I still hoped that they gave up and went back home. My sister, Lily, had her head on my shoulder as she was fast asleep. I pushed her head away once but she moved it back so I gave up.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Almost, honey." Replied my mother, quickly.

We turned again and again and finally came to a stop in front of a house with a "Sold" sign in front.

"Finally," said my father in relief.

I unbuckled and shook my sister awake. My father walked out and looked around as my mother checked on us.

"Are we back home?" Asked my sister, rubbing her eyes.

"We're on our new house, dear," said my mother, unbuckling my sisters seat belt.

We all walked out and looked at the house. I noticed a girl looking at us through her second floor window. I stared back as my mother took my hand as she walked by, carrying my sister.

Two men and a woman walked towards us. They stood next to my mother and looked around with us. The woman was married to the first man, Mr. and Mrs. J'ariso. The second man was their 22 year old son, Mark.

My father unlocked the door and took my sister from my mother's arms. They kissed and waved the J'ariso's in who complemented the house as they made their way in, we walked in afterwards. Lily and I walked upstairs and looked through the rooms. There were four bedrooms and two baths, one of which was in the largest of rooms. I wanted that room but had to settle for a smaller one across the hall.

My new room was large and empty except for a brown curtain that covered the window. I moved the curtain and noticed that I was looked directly at the window that the girl was looking through. I heard my father and Mr. J'ariso walk up the stairs as they carried some mattresses and bed components up the stairs. I walked out and looked at them. My father carried four different mattresses and was now in wolf form. His blue and white fur shone nicely on the light. Mr. J'ariso followed carrying several bed parts and was also in his wolf form but his fur was pure white.

"Jonathan, can you get the door?" Asked my father.

I opened his bedroom door and they walked in.

The beds were set up, several minutes later, with only minimal swearing.

My mother and Mrs. J'ariso put stuff away in the kitchen as Mark, the son, moved boxes from the cars into our living room. My room had a bed and dresser now which I filled with clothing and decorated the top with toys and other items.

I looked through my window again and saw the girl walking back and forth in her room through the slightly opened curtain. She happened to look back and noticed me. I waved at her slowly, she did the same before turning as somebody had called her, and she looked back at me and mouthed the word "bye" and left.

We all unpacked the following day, we didn't have much as our old house was tiny. Lily and I helped put stuff away as my father tried arranging the little furniture we had.

We all looked at each other as someone knocked on the door. My father opened it and three people stood outside. One being the girl from next door.

"Hello," started the man, "we're you're neighbors."

My father shook his hand as my mother walked up to join my father.

The man was named Anthony Archer, a man in his early 30's. He was a regular looking man, nothing special. The woman at his side was his wife, Mariana Archer. A thin woman in her late 20's. She seemed friendly while she held a homemade pineapple upside-down cake. Their 10 year old daughter looked at me. She was a small girl, even for her age, she held her father's hand shyly.

My parents invited them into the house; they accepted politely and walked in as Mrs. Archer handed the cake to my mother.

"Honey, why don't you go play with them." Said Mr. Archer and shoved his daughter closer to me and Lily.

She slowly walked closer to us; she held her hands close to her as she stopped in front of us.

"Hi..." I said quietly, "I'm Jonathan..."

"I'm Lily," said my sister bouncing a little.

"I'm Christine," she said slowly.

It was odd, we've had neighbors but they were either always boys or were too old. So it was weird having a different girl in the house, Lily seemed to like the idea.

"Do you want to play, upstairs?" I asked.

"Okay." She said and we made our way upstairs as our parents talked.

"We work in a place called Huyton Industries." Started Mr. Archer as we walked into my room.

A month passed and we had fully unpacked now. My father went back to work, doing the same thing he had been. He didn't quit, he actually had a shorter drive now.

We had a new member in the family; a female stray cat had wondered into the back yard and adopted us. She was a large cat with black patches in her white fur, we named her Irene.

My mother looked into some schools she could put us into. I was in middle school, 6th grade, while my sister still in elementary, 5th grade. My mother took Mrs. Archers recommendation and placed us in Blue Eagle Union, a school for fourth to eight graders.

Classes were hard to get used to, up until now, we were home schooled. I sat in class as the teacher tried etching a girl how to finish an equation. I looked outside and saw both Lily and Christine waiting for me outside, Christine noticed me and waved, Lily followed. I smiled and waved back.

Class ended and my mother picked us up, we passed by a restaurant before going home. Christine stayed the night as Mr. and Mrs. Archer had to work late, they said that they were starting on a new project.

"Jonathan!" Yelled Christine. I turned as she caught up with Lily and me on our way to school.

Two years had passed since we moved in, I was 13 now. We convinced my mother to let us walk to school. it was only a 20 minute walk.

Christine joined us and we continued walking as she adjusted a pair of large black glasses that seemed to be too large for her face. She still didn't know that I was a werewolf or that Lily was half cat, nobody did. My father said that humans wouldn't understand us, that they couldn't understand us.

We talked about how Christine was going to be able to skip eight grade and go straight to ninth, with me. It was funny listening her speak, she recently had braces installed but hasn't gotten used to them yet. I teased her a lot about it.

We kept walking when a Hispanic kid, my age, walked up behind us.

"Hey guys!" He said and we greeted him.

His name was Jeff. He was always alone and walked to school by himself so we decided to walk to school with him. He and I quickly became good friends.

We arrived at school and we all headed to our classrooms. I liked the idea of getting to know more people even if my parents didn't let us tell any of them about out true forms.

I walked into class and sat down next to Jeff. Class started As a new kid was introduced; he was a nerdy little kid. Nobody interesting.

Lunch started and we all met up on our regular table. Lily and Christine talked about something girly while Jeff and I ate lunch and stuck gum onto a girls backpack without her knowing.

"So Jonathan," asked Lily giggling a little.

"It wasn't me," I said instinctively as I turned around to look at her.

"Are you going to take Christine to the dance next Friday?"

"Umm... Well I... Umm..." I stuttered.

"It's fine if you don't," replied Christine beaming red, she clearly didn't think that Lily would ask me that.

"We could go..." I started.

"Really?" Asked Christine happily."

"Yeah... We just need to find Jeff and Lily a date."

"I've got an idea!" Added Jeff.

"No!" Said Lily quickly.

"Who else are you going to go with? Tom Flimper?" I asked and she gave me her "maybe" look.

The bell rang and we all headed to class.

We walked home after school. The route was now familiar to us. We reached Jeff stop and he took off. Christine, Lily and I walked home as we talked about school.

"I thought today would never end." Lily said stretching.

"I know..." I replied digging into my pocket and pulling out some candy, I forgot I had, and gave a piece to Lily and shared one with Christine.

"I think my parents are going to be gone again tonight..." Started Christine. "They've been out a lot since they started this new project."

"What is the project about?" I replied as I chewed on the candy.

"I don't know... They don't talk about it with me."

"Maybe their making zombies or something," I replied making scary noises which they got a kick out of.

"Do you want to sleep over?" Asked Lily, "so you don't have to sleep in that big lonely house..."

"Sure."

"Oh hold on..." said Lily pulling out a disposable camera that mom bought a few days ago. "I want to take a picture of us.

She got in front of us and held the camera in the air then snapped a picture.

"Ok you guys pose." She said and walked in front of us.

I stood next to Christine and smiled.

"No!" Nagged Lily. "Jonathan, get behind Christine and put your arms around her.

I flinched and moved behind Christine, I placed my arms around her neck, my heart beat faster, I didn't know why but I felt shy now.

Christine smiled and I did the same as Lily took two pictures. We couldn't help but laugh afterwards. Lily took several other pictures on the way home before finally announcing that the camera was done and put it away.

Christine came home with us as her parents were already gone. My mom made us sandwiches when we got home.

"Christine, where do your parents keep going off to?" Asked my mother as she looked at the calendar.

"They're working... Not sure on what, but they leave randomly."

Irene, our cat, brushed up against my leg which indicated that she was hungry.

I didn't like cats, they were small disgusting creatures who do nothing but tear things and complain. My mother picked up the cat carefully and placed her on her lap. Mom said that Irene was going to have babies.

"Well, you know that you're part of this family too... So you're welcomed here, whenever you need us."

"Really Mrs. T!" Yelled Christine running up to my mother and hugging her.

"Please don't call me that... It makes me feel old."

"Sorry..."

"Hey mom, can Christine stay over today and tomorrow, if her parents are gone too?"

My mother stopped and glanced at the calendar, I looked at tomorrow's date: a full moon was forecasted.

"Sure..." Said my mother thoughtfully.

"Yay" said Lily hugging Christine.

A full moon meant solitude for us. My mother wasn't affected at all by it but my father was fixed into his wolf form if he was in contact with the moons light. Lily and I were able to hold our human forms for a little but we still haven't mastered control so we eventually were forced into our wolf and car forms, respectively.

Christine went home to get some stuff as my father came home from work.

"Okay guys..." Started my father after my mother had explained the situation. He had a slight accent, which my mother said he was European; I always assumed 'European' was another word for vampire when I was younger. "We have to make sure that all curtains are closed tomorrow, Christine still doesn't know about us."

"Why don't we just tell her?" Lily asked with her hands on her back and bouncing a little.

"No... Humans don't understand us... Some bad stuff might happen if humans start realizing what we bloody are."

Christine had found it odd that we had closed the curtains the following night.

"Why are the curtains being closed?" Christine asked me as my mother finished closing the blinds on the living room and kitchen.

The full moon was out which meant that we were not allowed to go outside or near a window.

"She's being paranoid," I lied. As I remembered a few humans who saw us a few years back, when we still lived in our old house. They yelled and ran when they saw my father. I didn't want that to happen with Christine.

Christine stopped wondering about the curtains when we started playing some video games on the downstairs TV. Mom set a "no girls, other than her and Lily", rule on my room until I was married. That was fine, why would I want a girl in my room anyway.

We played a fighting game, which I was very good at but she kept winning.

"No!" I said as her character knocked mine out of the ring.

My sister laughed in the couch behind us, "Jonathan, you got beat by a girl."

"Shut up... I'm just warming up..." I replied.

She laughed again, "if you lose again you're going to have to marry Christine!"

I felt angry as we started the next round: I didn't even hit her character once.

Lily laughed as she started humming "Here comes the bride." behind me.

"That's it!" I said as I chased her in and out if the kitchen.

Christine giggled as Lily yelled things at me as I struggled to catch her. "You guys are going to live in a huge house with like 100 kids and ponies!" She taunted me as she easily ran from room to room.

I jumped at her but ended up hitting the wall instead. The curtain fell to the floor which covered me.

"Oh look," started Christine as she moved to look out of the window.

I felt the full moons rays burn the side of my right foot. I removed the curtain away from me as I felt weird. Christine stared at me as I struggled to stay human but my fur eventually started showing itself.

My skin was being covered with black, blue and white fur as my hands and feet elongated and became thinner as they changed to claws. A muzzle slowly stretched from my face as a small tail made its way out of my bottom back. A pair of wolf ears now stood on top of my head. Irene actually hissed at me.

Christine backed away from me with horror in her eyes as Lily ran off yelling "mom!"

My parents ran downstairs to see me standing hunched over the dropped curtain and staring back at Christine sadly.

Christine yelled and ran out of the door.

"Christine!" I yelled in a darker voice that belonged more to the wolf than it did to me, Christine actually cried out when she heard me.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Said my father running after Christine but stopped right before he left the door.

I looked out of the window as Christine struggled to open the door she looked at me once more then ran inside her house.

I ran upstairs and looked out of my window to see Christine close her curtain. I quickly opened my window and yelled to her.

"Christine! Wait I can explain." I yelled.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled back as she struggled to close the window.

The window finally closed and I stood there. It hurt hearing those words; I didn't even know why it hurt... It just did.

My father placed his hand on my elbow. He was now in his werewolf form too as the moon had touched him.

"I'm sorry son..." He started as I felt tears fall from my eyes. I didn't reply as he walked away and whispered "we might have to move" to my mother who held my sisters hand while standing by my bedroom door.

I didn't turn to look at any of them; I didn't want them to see that I was crying. I stared at Christine's window hoping, praying, that Christine would look out through her window again. She didn't.

We didn't go to school for the next four days. My mother started looking for places we could quickly move to.

Nobody came to our house, my parents feared that people might actually show up and try to hurt us but nothing had happened so far.

I looked at the clock, the time was 3:21, and Christine would be walking home any minute now. I walked outside as Christine hurried home. She saw me and stopped; scared to make any sudden movements.

I stood there staring at her sadly. I was about to say something when a stray dog crept up to Christine. The dog growled and barked at her. She yelled as the dog jumped on her. I instinctively ran towards her and tackled the large dog from her. The dog yelped but recovered in time to bite my left arm.

Pain shot up as I punched the dog with my other hand and he fell back a little then bid me again in the same arm which made me yell.

"Jonathan, oh God" Christine started as she saw my hand bleeding.

She ran back to my house to tell my mother as I punched the dog over and over with my hand but he wouldn't let go.

My mother ran out of the house towards me as my sister stayed behind yelling. My mother ran up to the dog that let go of me and barked at her. My mother quickly kicked the dog that fell backwards but quickly jumped at her but was interrupted by Irene who jumped on the dogs face and scratched him.

The dog yelped loudly as he shook Irene wildly and finally threw her through one of Christine's windows. I moved quickly and kicked the dog in the neck.

The dog fell back gasping for air then growled at me, he leaped at me once more and my mother grabbed the dog and hit him against the floor.

The stray stood up slowly then limped away. I started to go after the dog as my mother took hold of me and examined my blood filled arm. The wounds were already starting to heal, thanks to the werewolf blood in me, but the pain was still there.

"Irene!" I yelled as I broke away from my mother and went to look through the window at the pregnant cat that probably saved our lives laying on her side as she bled to death.

I cried out and my mother walked up next to me. "Oh God, Irene! Hold on!" Said my mother as she ran back into our house to get Christine to open the door. Irene meowed painfully as I stared at the cat that looked at me; she seemed to smile a little. I smiled back as I heard my mother ran back with Christine on her side.

Christine unlocked the door quickly and my mother knelt next to Irene.

I walked in and knelt next to her. Irene's breath was quick as she lay on the floor. She let out a painful meow when my mother picked her up slowly. Blood stained glass lay on the floor.

"Jonathan, get my keys, we're taking her to the vet." My mother said as she carried the cat out. I ran inside of the house and took the keys. I sat on the front seat with Irene on my lap as my mother fastened my sister on the back seat, right behind the passenger seat.

I stared at Christine as I got in the car that started to move and to my surprise; she ran towards the car.

"Mom, stop!" I yelled.

My mother stopped abruptly, "what? Why?" She said looking round then noticed Christine running towards us. My mother opened the door and she jumped in.

"I'm coming with you!" She said as she closed the car door and fastened herself.

I smiled which made me forget about the pain in my arm. I noticed Christine staring at me but I made a point to focus on the dying cat on my lap.

We sat in the waiting room of the veterinarian hospital, waiting for the vet to come out. My mother was outside as she talked to my father on her cell phone. Christine sat on the opposite side of the small waiting room; she would glance at me and Lily once in a while.

My mother walked up to us sighing and smiled weakly at us. The vet finally walked out and removed some latex gloves that had some blood in it.

"Marcus..." Started my mother.

"Felicia... Can I talk to you?" The doctor replied smiling weakly at Lily, Christine and me.

"Y-yeah."

They walked away from us and talked for a minute, I noticed my mother place her hand over her mouth at one point which most likely meant bad news.

They walked back to us and my mother knelt next to Lily and I.

Christine jumped off of her chair and stood next to my mother.

"Marcus says that Irene didn't make it, guys." She said sadly as Lily started crying.

"And the babies?" I asked.

My mother looked back at the vet who shook his head slowly.

"Them too..." My mother replied slowly.

I didn't want to feel sad but Irene had been a part of our family for years now and she had protected us in several occasions.

Lily hugged my mother with tears in her eyes; my mother made hushing noises and stroked her hair. I felt a tear drop from my eye, my mother noticed and she pulled me closer to her.

Christine moved closer, "I'm sorry... It's all my fault..."

We all looked at Christine who had tears running from her face. My mother smiled sadly and extended her hand to embrace Christine who wrapped her arms around my mother's neck.

"It's not your fault dear..." Said my mother hugging the three of us. "These things happen, I'm just happy we were there to stop that dog from hurting you."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt Irene or any of you..."

"It's ok... Irene is in a better place now."

My sister and I stared at Christine as she now stared at my mother. She looked all of us "I... I mean... Mrs. T... I haven't told anyone about Jonathan..." She wiped a few tears from her eyes with her arm.

My mother smiled, "thank you, but Christine, but don't call me 'Mrs.' because it makes me feel old."

"I'm sorry..."

"Haven told anybody about what? What's wrong with Jonathan?" Asked the vet curiously.

"N-nothing," snapped Christine quickly.

My mother nodded to the vet slowly as he knelt down next to Christine. "Tell me, is he a werewolf?" He asked smiling as Christine stared back. He handed her a red lolly pop which she took it reluctantly.

"How did you..." Started Christine but was interrupted by a nurse that ran to the waiting room.

"Doctor J'ariso, come quick. It's a miracle!" She said and ran back through the door.

The vet got up and quickly walked through the door.

"How does he know?" Asked Christine quietly.

"He's been a family friend since Lily was born." My mother replied.

The door opened again and Dr. J'ariso motioned for us to come in.

"Felicia, come see this. All of you come in!" He said frantically and my mother picked Lily up and took my hand and started walking through the door. I reached out to Christine who, to my surprise, took my hand.

We made our way to the room where Dr. J'ariso entered. The room was white with a table in the middle and cabinets, full of several bottles and pills, on the outer part of the room.

The nurse held something covered in a towel. She handed it over to Dr. J'ariso who knelt next to Lily, Christine and me. He un-covered it and in his hands lays small white kitten.

The kitten wriggler and meowed. I heard Lily gasped and looked at me then my mother who held her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"The mother just gave birth... It's a miracle. A single kitten survived, it's a girl." Said the nurse bouncing a little.

Christine moved closer as Dr. J'ariso carefully handed the kitten to me. I held the small kitten in my hands and she actually moved her head in my direction and stopped meowing, her eyes were closed but she looked right at me. I smiled and she lay on my hands and fell asleep.

"Can... Can I name her?" I asked looking at my mother; she nodded as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Aracia... I want her to be named Aracia!" I said as Christine passed her hand on the sleeping kittens head.

"I want to call her Ben." Said my sister, stubbornly.

Dr. J'ariso chucked and informed my sister that Ben was a boy's name.

Dr. J'ariso then took the time to inspect my blood stained hand.

"Jonathan... Does it hurt?" He asked as he gently touched my arm with two of his fingers.

"A little," I replied.

"Change." He said and pulled out a needle.

I looked at my mother who looked at Christine.

"It's ok..." Started Christine, "I won't scream or run away this time."

My mother smiled and nodded at me.

The change happened quickly, in less than a minute I stood as a 13 year old werewolf in a veterinarian office.

Christine stared at me as Dr. J'ariso passed an cotton piece on my arm then pricked me with the needle. I gasped as he did that, the sound came unnaturally to the wolf so it sounded a lot like a high pitched growl which made Christine take a step back l, my sister giggled.

Dr. J'ariso took the needle out after he withdrew some blood and handed it over to his nurse who took it away.

"The werewolf blood in him will speed up his recovery but I still want to check him for possible viruses or anything that the dog could have had when he bit Jonathan. Try to have him in werewolf form as much as you can, it'll speed up the healing process."

"Thank you Marcus," replied my mother holding the kitten.

"Hey, it's the least I could do... I still haven't paid you back for baby-sitting Mark all those years."

We made our way back home. Lily wanted to sit in the front so I sat in the back next to Christine. I was back in my human form. I rubbed my arm on the spot where I was pricked.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Christine looking at the red dot in my arm.

"No... It itches." I replied scratching myself.

She smiled and took my hand in hers. I forgot about the itching as I stared at her. She laid her head on my shoulder slowly, I made sure not to move too much as she fell asleep as we drove home.

A year had passed, funny how fast time flies when you get older. I was now 14, my sister was 13 now, she was changing a lot, and I guess I was too.

I walked back into the house as I finished throwing out the trash. My father and Mr. Archer were busy talking as my father organized our garage. My sister sat curled up on the sofa as she hugged a pillow while watching a stupid soap opera as my mother examined her extremely long blue hair in the mirror for gray hairs, she pulled one or two out every now and then and swore under her breath. I walked to my room and turned the lights on. Aracia meowed at me loudly as she lay on my bed. I sat next to her and scratched her stomach playfully. I had developed a soft spot for cats in the last year.

Aracia playfully bit my human hand as I played with her.

I stopped when I heard someone call my name. I looked out of the window as Christine waved at me. I smiled and changed to a werewolf then climbed onto my window and jumped to the branch next to her bedroom window.

I sat on the branch, much like a dog would. It was comfortable for some reason, or maybe I didn't mind it as much because I was talking to the girl next door.

"Hi, dog boy" she said smiling.

"Hi," I replied grinning.

We talked for a good hour as I sat on the branch. We made plans to go to the mall the following day. Mrs. Archer called out for Christine who flinched and looked at her door.

"You'd better go." She said as her mother started opening her door.

I jumped away from the branch but missed the window so I crash landed inside if my room, I rolled once and landed on all fours then turned back into human form. Aracia stared at me and seemed to smile.

I stared back, "don't you say anything."

Aracia meowed playfully at me.

(Present)

"That's about it." I said sitting on the floor by Christine who passed her nails through my hair.

"That is so cool!" Squeaked Alexandria clapping her white tiger paws together.

"I was not a loner!" Protested Jeff.

"Yes you were," replied my sister as she lay on the ground next to Jeff. She waved her tail playfully in front of Aracia who kept pawing at it. "That's why I liked you."

Mrs. Archer and my mother walked into the living room. Mrs. Archer seemed older in a way but she had learned to love the Oblivions as her own.

"Come on guys, its past midnight. I'm sure Felicia needs her beauty sleep and Christine you need to rest up." She said as she clapped her hands then waved for everyone to walk out.

I helped Christine get up from the couch and walked her to her front door then kissed her good night. Alexandria gave me a big hug before going inside and Richard butted my fist.

I saw Lily and Jeff kissing by Jeff's car. I made sure to take my time before passing by. I walked towards the back and checked the locked door to see if it was locked, it was.

I walked back and Jeff also butted my fist and said good night before kissing my sister once more and taking off.

I went inside and hugged my mother before she went to sleep. I lay in my bed as I hear Lily change into her pj's on the other side of the wall. I slept like I always did, as a wolf and wearing shorts. I closed my eyes as my sister laid on her bed.

"Jonathan... Are you asleep?" Lily asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Smart ass." She replied. "How does it feel... I mean to have a child on the way."

"Don't know, never really thought about it. I like the idea of having a wolf..."

"What if it's a cat?"

"Then I owe you a coke."

"I'll hold you to that..."

"I'll give it after you have your baby."

"So he told you?"

I stared blankly at the ceiling before speaking again. "No... I was playing around..."

No answer.

"Lily, tell me you're playing!" I said.

"Good night, Jonathan." She replied as she turned over.

"I'm going to be an uncle..." I muttered.

"Yup."

I didn't get anything else out of her so I decided to go to sleep.


	16. Bonus Chapter 2: An Unfriendly Memory

_Bonus Chapter 2_:** An Unfriendly Memory**

I lay in bed with Christine by my side. It was OUR bed; everything was "ours." Six years had passed and I was now 25. Neither of us said anything as we stared into the ceiling with a blank stare. Christine shifted every now and then even though I didn't. I was in my human form; I didn't want to smell period blood with my werewolf nose.

"Jonathan..." she started and I moved my head to look at her serious expression. "Why me? Why did you choose me?"

Our faces were about an inch and a half from each other.

I smiled and brushed some hair from her face and stared into her blue eyes.

"You were the one who chose me, remember?" I replied.

She didn't always get sentimental during her time but I always chose my words carefully around her when she did.

She chuckled and shifted a little.

"You could have chosen Samantha, she liked you. Melissah even. Another girl, a Darkstalker even but you chose me, why?" She continued.

"I didn't want anyone else, I wanted you." I replied and smiled.

She smiled and looked back at me. "Listen, sorry that I'm such a pain, during these times and if you-"

I kissed her so she wouldn't finish that sentence. I didn't like this side of her. She seemed shy and evasive, contrite even.

"You accepted me as I am," I started "so I accepted you, even though you're psycho, moody and can scare the crap out of me at times," She smiled and I along with her, "and I know that you could be contrite at times but I want you to know..." I kissed her again, "I want you to know that I love you and nothing will ever change that."

She blushed and mouthed the same words to me but couldn't speak the words.

Soft tapping could be heard from the door.

"Mommy, daddy, can we come in?"

"Yeah, baby, come in." I replied and we both slowly got out of bed.

I walked to the door as it slowly swung open. A little girl stood there with one hand on the door and the other was enclosed around her younger brother's hand.

Both children had light brown wolf ears coming out of their heads, along with matching wolf paws that substituted their hands and feet.

I bent down, closer to the girl's level. "Michael had a bad dream..." She said quietly.

"And he had his big sister to protect him." I patted both of their heads playfully then took the boy into my arms; he normally held a stuffed frog while he was frightened. He would never admit it, of course, but it was easy to tell.

It was eleven at night as we sat on the kitchen table as we ate cookies and drank milk.

My father told me that having a woman changes a man; he never said anything about the kid's though. It was easy to see that Christine had changed me and not in a bad way.

"Daddy, can you show us to be human again, tomorrow?" My daughter asked.

My sister always did say I would have a daughter that is every bit as stubborn yet fun to be around, she also recommended the name Helena.

Helena Joanne Talbain was I oldest child. She was born three weeks early and almost gave Christine and me a heart attack when she died for a minute the following day. She was a werewolf, like me, but her fur was completely brown with the exception of the white patches on the tips of her ears and tail. Her brown hair now reached down to her back.

"I'll try and show you, before I show Michael, because you're about to start school next month." I patted my son who was busy trying to pull out a cookie that had fallen into his milk glass.

There weren't any complications when Michael was born. My youngest son was a year and two months younger than his sister. His light brown slowly waved back and forth as the ac kicked on. His fur was a slightly darker shade of brown, but unlike his sister, there weren't any different colored tips or patches. His hair was short as I cut it a few days ago.

Half an hour passed and both children were asleep at the table. I held Christine close as we watched Michael paw at the air as if he was trying to touch something in his dream.

I drove home from work a month later. My phone rang and vibrated in my pocket. I almost drove off the road as I tried to pull the phone out of my pocket.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Christine who fumbled the phone a little. She had wanted to go to the beauty parlor for weeks now. So she, Lily, and both our mothers made plans to go today.

"Hey, Jonathan" started Christine on the other end, "we're still here. I dropped Michael and Helena at your sister's, can you pick them up?"

"You got it, what color did she paint this time?"

"Purple." She whispered.

I laughed, "Classic, alright I'll see you at home."

"Love you."

"I know..."

I closed the phone and threw it onto the passenger seat then made a u-turn and got on the freeway.

I looked around at the calm and sophisticated neighborhood, that Jeff swore that he would never live in, as I drove by. I finally reached a blue and white house in the corner.

"Cabrones, calm down! ¡Iris, Sam, sientense! ¡Los voy a agarrar a putasos a los dos! Hey put that down!" I heard someone say as I rang the doorbell. The door opened and Jeff stood on the other side, he smiled when he saw me. "Jonathan! What is up?"

"Jeff, my man!" I replied as we side hugged each other.

I didn't make it two steps passed the door when two kids moved to block my path, while exclaiming "uncle Jonny!"

"Iris, Sam, how are you guys?" I asked as I bent down and hugged them.

Sam was Jeff's oldest son, he is about to be five years old. He was also a wolf Darkstalker with fur that looked a lot like my father's. My father actually thought of the name "Sam." He said that he was going to name me that but my mother preferred Jonathan so my sister and Jeff agreed on the name Samuel Ignacio Gonzales.

Iris was their second child. She was three, about to be four in a few three months. She was a regular three year old girl, with the exception of her tabby colored fur, ears, paws and tail. Jeff always did want a daughter, he also wanted to name her Ramira but Lily promised that she would divorce him if he did so they decided on Iris Lillian Gonzales.

I looked around then at Jeff "Where's Manuel?" I asked.

"He's taking a nap..." Jeff replied.

""With the noise you guys were making?"

"He's a weird one..."

"I'd say..."

Manuel was Jeff and Lily's youngest son. He was an interesting child as he didn't show any physical traits of being a Darkstalker, although his hearing and other senses did resemble that of a werewolf. Jeff convinced Lily on the name Manuel Vicente Gonzales II, after his late father.

All three of Jeff's children had black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. Jeff was of Mexican descent, so my niece and nephews are half-Hispanic. I didn't mind in the least but I never imagined that Lily would fall for a guy simply because of his skin color.

"Daddy!" I heard Helena and Michael say as they ran in my direction and threw their arms around me.

I smiled and grabbed them both then lifted them off the ground. They giggled as I bounced them playfully as they sat in my arms.

"So how's it like living with my sister?" I asked Jeff as we sat on the sofa as we watched a football game.

Christine and I moved in together four years ago. It wasn't easy, especially on my mother as she got depressed for a few weeks. Jeff followed us and took Lily with him. I lived an hour and a half from my parents' house and 20 minutes away from Jeff.

"It's interesting... I didn't know that she got that mean when she was mad."

"Yeah, well you chose her..." I sipped from the cup of soda that Jeff had provided.

My sister married Jeff before their second child was born. Jeff never had a female in his household as he was raised by his father since he was three. He actually forgot about that fourth week until Lily moved in. The poor guy spent a few days in my house every month, during their first year of being together.

I heard the kids running around upstairs and someone actually hit a wall. Both Jeff and I looked at the ceiling and decided that it must have been nothing since there wasn't any crying.

The program changed to news right after a player intercepted the ball and was 20 yards from a touchdown.

"This is breaking news, a man claiming to be from an organization called "Darkstalkers" has called a press conference outside of city hall today. Hello I'm Will Robbins and this is breaking news."

Jeff and I stared at each other then looked back at the TV.

"We go live to the press conference, already on its way, where a man named Retuley Arison is talking about a group of people called Darkstalkers."

"That fool lives down the street." Jeff pointed out as he bit off a piece of beef jerky that his wife didn't know that he kept around the house.

The picture changed to show a crowed standing outside of the City Hall building as a man talked into a microphone that stood on top of a quickly improvised stand. The man was in his mid 30's, short and large around the midsection: a perfectly normal man.

"...are like you! We eat and sleep and work!"

"What exactly is a Darkstalker?" Asked a female reporter.

"A Darkstalker is a person who has abilities. I've seen people turn into animals! I saw a man who turned into a bird. One of my younger neighbors is married to one and they have three vary beautiful children!"

I looked at Jeff who gave me a "what" look.

"A Darkstalker could also be a person with certain powers, whether it is telepathy, or invisibility or-."

"So they're X-Man?" Said a man in the front portion of the crowed and laughter broke out.

The man named Retuley Arison lifted a hand and the man who said that now levitated a few feet from the ground in an upside-down position. Gasps emerged from the group as people backed away from the floating man who was slowly placed back into the ground.

"For the most part, we are regular people like all of you." He started again and sat down in mid air.

"For the most part?" Asked the same man who was levitating a minute ago. "So the rest of you are deranged lunatics who wish people harm?"

"That could be said about humans too, sir." He replied in a cocky tone, "What makes a literal monster different from a figurative one?" Everyone stared at the man who levitated but that was all he had to say.

My phone rang twice then stopped; I pulled it out and looked at it. I had a missed call from Christine so I called her back. The phone range and rang and it was finally answered.

"Christine, what's going-" I started but was interrupted by a recording.

"Hi, this is Christine Talbain. Sorry that I missed your call, please leave you're na-" I hung up the phone and tried again.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jeff"

"Christine just called me but she isn't answering her phone..." I replied as I tried for a fourth time.

"Hi, this is Christine Talba-"

"Hmm..." Jeff replied as he tried calling Lily.

I paced as I called over and over but still couldn't get her to answer.

"Jonathan..." Started Jeff.

"Hi, th-"

"Hold on..." I replied trying as I grew impatient.

"Jonathan!" He practically yelled.

"What!" I turned and looked at him who didn't say anything. We stood in silence as I heard a familiar voice coming from the TV.

"Hello Jonny boy, I know you're watching..." I turned to look at the TV and saw a familiar face. "It's your old buddy, Rewall."

"Hi, this is Christine Talbain. Sorry that I missed your call, please leave your name and number and I'll call you back. Thank you!" I let my phone drop to the carpet as I recognized the face.

Rewall was the Darkstalker we fought in Huyton Industries when I went to rescue Christine a few years back. We never actually searched for his body that was supposed to be in the elevator where another Darkstalker speared him with his horns.

"A mysterious man appeared. He calls himself 'Rewall'. He has an unconscious woman with large blue hair, and what looks like cat ears, under his arm."

My heart stopped as the camera moved downwards to show my unconscious mother being held by Rewall's long and slender arm.

A second man appeared from the crowed. He was large and muscular; he looked like he was half gorilla. I felt my heart stop when I saw that he wore my unconscious sister around his neck like she was nothing more than a scarf. Her, now, purple hair shone around the man's neck. The man looked at Rewall and pointed to my sister's limp body while smiling and giggling but Rewall simply stared back. The man also had the unconscious bodies of Christine and her mother under his right arm.

A third man appeared. He seemed vary poise and elegant as he moved to stand next to Rewall. He seemed normal enough but his poise and elegant stance hinted that he wasn't a mere human.

I saw Jeff stand up and move towards the door. He wore a shocked and angered expression on his face.

I grabbed his hand and he flinched then looked at me.

"Let go, Jonathan." He said as he reached under the coffee table and pulled out a 9mm pistol then holstered it inside the back part if his pants.

I let go and stood up. "No, you need to stay here... Take care of the kids."

"No, I can't just let that bastard do that to our families; man."

"I know, but we can't just leave the kids by themselves."

"They'll be fine, now let me go!" he pulled out the gun and pointed it at me. I knew he wouldn't shoot; he never was good at bluffing.

"I'll go." I said as I walked closer until the shaking barrel of the gun was touching my chest.

He sighed and lowered the gun, "I feel useless next to you guys, Jonathan. Why wasn't I a Darkstalker?" He asked as he looked at his hands.

"It's because you're not a monster."

My phone rang again and I raced for it. It was from Christine so I answered but Rewall's voice sounded through it before I could say anything, "You got one hour to get here, Jonathan... Or else your mommy might lose her head." He hung up and threw the phone backwards, into the crowed. He wrapped his hand around my mother's hair and lifted her off the ground then dropped her in one side of the stage.

I hear myself growl loudly as I shifted to my werewolf form. I heard movement and looked towards the stairs where my daughter stared back at me.

"Baby," I started "I need you to stay here and take care of Michael, I'll be back."

She quickly nodded and walked back upstairs.

A camera man moved closer to Rewall in hopes of getting a better view. Rewall looked at the man the slashed him quickly which made the camera dropped as the camera man's head could be seen rolling by.

People yelled in panic as they tried running away but a large number of Darkstalkers in various forms, along with ordinary people who held guns, enclosed them all in. A man tried running at them and a woman shot him in the head as she laughed historically.

"Jeff... If I don't make it... I want you to take care of Helena and Michael.

"Fool, if you don't make it, I'll bring you back from the dead and kick your ass for trusting my irresponsible ass with your pups." He replied as we side hugged once again and I took off.

I quickly jumped on all fours and headed down town. I ran passed cars and motorcycles as if they were nothing but couldn't help but notice the people who stared at me as I passed by. My father wouldn't have approved of what I was doing but I needed to get there quickly.

I sat on top of the City Hall building and looked down at Rewall who had placed my mother's body next to him on the floor. The other two men had placed Christine and her mother by a tree. Lily was still wrapped around the gorilla man's neck. He wiped sweat off his brow and cleaned himself on his pants, shirt and even wiped some on my sister's body. I chuckled and thought of the fun I could have with that but remembered the task at hand.

I tried thinking of a plan then realized that I had already jumped off the four story building and landed on the stage where the man was giving the announcement. He now lay on the floor as Rewall kicked him aside.

The general crowed yelled and shifted with horror as they saw me, a werewolf. Rewall and his goons turned to look at me as I dusted myself off and moved closer.

"Ah, my good friend. How have you been Jonny boy?" Started Rewall striking a pose.

I didn't say anything. Instead I tried counting the ring of people and things that stopped the crowed from leaving: there were at least 78 men and 50 something Darkstalkers.

I looked at Rewall who flinched for a second then rushed at me. I quickly threw myself at him and bit his left arm. He yelled as I let go and he then hit the floor and rolled a few times. I heard movement behind me then Rewall lifted his hand to signal for his people to not interfere then he got up and smiled. He shifted into his real form; his hands elongated into claws as large black leathery wings extended from his back. His neck extended an inch and a half as his limbs each seem to grow by a few inches. His face was now a light shade of black; his eyes were replaced with a dim flame and skin seemed to be missing at certain places which made him seemed more like a skeleton than a man.

His chest had scratches and cuts that formed several Celtic and Druidic patterns as well as some I didn't recognize. A large burn now stood where he was speared during our last encounter.

We both jumped at each other again but his blades found my shoulder this time which made me howl as he tore into my flesh. I punched his jaw quickly as which made him let go and stop in mid air as I fell backwards. He smiled and now stood right in front of me. He moved to stab me but I quickly grabbed his hands and looked at him but to my surprise he smiled and tilted his head then flew upwards. I held on as he then thruster us backwards impossibly quick and slammed me back first into the City Hall building.

I slat blood as he let me go and I hit the floor. Rewall crouched down next to me and smiled.

"I've been waiting for this for years, Jonny boy..." he taunted me, "you clowns humiliated me back then... You thought you won?" He put his face next to mine "I never lose!"

I head butted quickly so he was forced to back away. It took every ounce straight I had left to jump at him and knock him down, I growled but stopped when he slashed my face once. Blood covered my face as I faced him again. I quickly opened my mouth and positioned it around his neck and bit down but his skin was thick and hurt me to keep it up.

Rewall yelled and snapped his fingers. Instantly someone slammed something on my back which made me loosen my grip on Rewall's neck. He hit me again and again as I slowly turned to see the gorilla man, with my sister around his neck, punch me over and over with his huge arms.

I felt someone kick me on my side; the third man never took his hands out of his pockets as he struck me over and over again. I felt rib and bones breaking as I grunted in pain.

I heard Rewall walk up and stand on top of me, he held a giant scythe on his right hand now, it seemed heavy but he carried it effortlessly.

He spun the scythe once and smiled. "First I'll kill you, then your family, but I think I'll keep your sister, she's fun."

I heard the gorilla man chuckle and caress my sister's unconscious body with one massive hand.

I growled and forced myself to stand but the gorilla man punched me in the face, which left me dizzy, sick and laying back on the ground.

"You lost, Jonny boy..." Rewall said and raised his scythe, held it on top of him then let it fall.

I flinched when I heard the scythe hill concrete but I didn't feel it ever touch me. I heard shuffling footsteps as they moved away from me.

I opened my eyes and looked to my right. Rewall forced himself to stand up; he now stood a good 12 feet from me. A man in a light blue dressing shirt tackled him to the floor and jumped back. Rewall flipped and flew in the air as the man punched Rewall in the face while he was in mid air then jumped on the fallen Rewall and scratched his chest a several times.

The gorilla man now stood next to the attacker, he picked the man up then head butted him once. My vision slowly came into focus as I saw Richard Oblivion trying to shake free from the gorilla man's grip.

The man lifted his hand to punch Richard when a woman in a long skirt and t-shirt jumped on the gorilla's back and slashed at him a few times with her claws and bit him in the arm. It was Alexandria Oblivion, she bit and dug her claws into the man so she could hold on to him and slashed him with her legs repeatedly.

The man yelled and dropped Richard who landed on all fours then tackled the gorilla man into the wall. The man didn't seem phased at all by any of their attacks; he simply punched at Richard and tried to reach Alexandria. I saw the third man walk forward and hold his hands up, instantly the floor where, Richard and Alexandria stood a second ago, disintegrated. The pair didn't notice the attack so the man aimed again.

I moved to try and grab the man but my feet wouldn't work correctly. I looked down to see a bone sticking out of my left foot.

The man readied his attack when something threw him aside impossibly quick. The man slammed into the wall of the City Hall building.

I didn't see anything come close to the third man but I had an idea who it was.

A woman holding a stuffed blue teddy bear appeared in front of me and smiled. She hugged the bear tightly for a second then held the bear in my direction. I forced myself to reach for the bear.

The woman smiled and pulled out a hand mirror then examined herself. She vanished as the floor underneath her disappeared. The woman materialized a few feet away then vanished again and again as the floor kept disappearing around her. I looked around as I let my hand drop but made sure not to let go of the bear.

I saw Rewall fly at my side and pick up his scythe and swing it at me again. I let go of the bear and felt something pulsate in the air as time slowed down and eventually freeze. I looked around then at the scythe that stood an inch and a half from my face. Rewall's expression was that of hatred as he was frozen in time.

"So close..." I heard a voice say.

I looked at the Teddy bear who stood up and dusted himself off. "Thanks Zee." I said and tried to move my aching body.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mistress Aye wanted this so I couldn't deny her wishes... Why the hell am I blue?" Said the bear in an outrage as he looked himself over.

I couldn't help but smile.

The bear didn't really exist; instead he was a personification of Aye's power that represented something realistic that she made up, the fact that the bear was blue probably had significance with her current mood. Aye was a Darkstalker as well as Richard's girlfriend. She had two main powers; one being the ability to move the position of any living thing she saw to any place in sight, including herself as long as she could see her face. The second was the ability to bring in-adamant objects to an unreal existence. She had combined that ability with her brother's power to adjust time so the bear, named Zee, could stop me from being killed, just now.

I tried standing up again and the bear put his furry paw on me and pushed me down with minimum resistance.

"Rest, nothing is happening while I'm here." Said the teddy bear named Zee. He pushed me aside slightly and placed his head next to mine. "Sleep..." he said and I instantly fell limp and blacked out.

I awoke in a shock as everything was still frozen in time. I groaned and sat up, slowly. The crowed of people stood motionless as they wore several frightened and angry expressions. It was weird looking at them as the situation was horrifying.

I looked myself over and noticed that all my wounds were healed. Dry blood clung to my leg, where the bone showed earlier. My knees cracked when I extended them.

"Man you talk a lot in your sleep." Zee said as he sat on my lap while he patted his paws together.

"You sound like Christine... Thanks Zee." I repeated as I felt sore but my werewolf blood had repaired every broken bone and artery in my body.

"You're welcomed Jonathan," he replied and looked at me with a happy expression.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"18 hours I believe."

"Damn" I said then stood up and walked over to my unconscious mother on the floor. I pushed her but she didn't move in the least. She wore a peaceful expression as she lay on the floor.

I walked over to Christine who was sat against a tree, along with her mother. I bent down and kissed Christine in her unmoving lips, she still felt warm.

My sister was still wrapped around the gorilla man's neck. I passed my hand threw her extremely long hair. I always did like the way it felt. It was clear that her hair was used to tie her hands and feet together to keep around the man. Someone had cut the pieces that held her there.

I looked at Richard who had an angry expression with blood on his face as he was about to land a punch at the man's face. I noticed his torn and ruined shirt but what really caught my eye was the fact that all the buttons where fastened correctly. I chuckled.

Alexandria still held on to the man, as her claws were dug into his midsection, one foot was in the air while the other was clawing the man's back. Her face looked dangerous as she held her mouth opened as she was about to bite the man in the shoulder again.

I let curiosity get the best of me and stuck my finger in her mouth and felt her fangs. They were sharp. Her right fang actually cut me while she was in her frozen position. I looked at Zee who looked at me with a weird expression.

"Sorry" I said then licked the blood from my, already repaired, finger.

"Yeah... Now, three things are going to happen when time starts up again, one being that the man that Richard is fighting will fall and crush your sister. He tied her body around him by tying her arms and feet together with her hair, why is it purple by the way?"

"She's weird like that." I replied.

"Most women are. Don't tell mistress but I untied her, now you know that I couldn't move her so she's going to have to be put somewhere safe. I'm sure that Richard's sister-"

"Alexandria" I informed him.

"Yeah that one... I'm sure that she will catch your sister and move her somewhere safe. The second being that Rewall does have a second scythe, I loosened it so it will break apart if it is used. The third being that the mistress wants you to tell Richard to pop the fucking question already, they've been going out for three years now... She wants you to make him ask her."

I smiled, "don't tell her, but he is going to do it next weekend." I replied as I cracked my knuckles loudly.

"Now you know that the mistress won't hear anything I say but she can hear what anyone that she uses her power on says right?" he replied placing a paw on his stuffed hip.

"Oops..." I replied.

I moved back to Rewall and punched him. He didn't flinch or even moved. My hand didn't hurt from the impact either.

"Had to try..." I said.

"So clueless..." Zee replied and extended his paw to me.

"Yeah I got that a lot in high school." I replied and took his hand. I blinked and the bear was gone. I looked around as Rewall slowly moved again.

Rewall slammed the scythe on the ground where my head was before time stopped. The blade completely destroyed the concrete around the impacted area. He looked around for my body in shock and confusion.

My body was covered in the black energy that had appeared years ago when I first fought Rewall. He tried picking up his weapon but it was wouldn't give so he reached behind his back and pulled out a smaller folded scythe. He extended it and he blade shook and fell off. He looked at it in confusion.

I took the time to throw myself at Rewall and knocked him back to the other side of the street. He hit the pavement and rolled. He quickly got up and looked for me. I was at his side and before he could react I kneed him in the mid section as hard as I could. My hip bone actually dislocated but quickly moved back into position. My entire foot became numb when I lowered it.

Rewall spat blood as he dropped backwards. He hit the floor hard and gasped a few times as all the air had been knocked out of his lungs. I limped back towards the others.

I looked at the gorilla man as Richard punched and clawed the man repeatedly. The gorilla man's head swung backwards and Lily was sent flying through the air, Alexandria pushed herself off the gorilla man's back and caught Lily and tucked her unconscious body under her arm. She placed Lily's body next to my mother's. Rewall slowly stood up and stared at me in disgust.

I ran at him again as he pulled out a small dagger and held it at my direction as he swayed back and forth. He swung it violently but never hit me. He dropped his dagger and held on to me for support. He started saying something but vomited instead. He fell to his knees and hit the floor unconscious. I seriously felt like killing him but I went against it as I didn't have it in me to kill in any other form but self defense.

The black energy around me disappeared as I stood on the street. A gunshot missed my head by inches. I looked and a group of Rewall's followers who trained their guns in my direction. They all shot at me and I braced for the impact as a figure moved in front of me and stopped all the bullets then moved passed my right side and stood in the distance. The figure fell on all fours and howled loudly, the men with guns covered their ears at the sound.

I instinctively fell on all fours and howled along with the figure. It was my father.

He moved, impossibly quick, and stood in front of the men with guns who all backed up from him.

"You dare harm my family? You dare harm my SON!" Said my father who clawed at some men. He never meant to kill any of them so he knocked them all down with the slightest of efforts.

A few more men and Darkstalkers moved closer to my father and me. Some of them fell back when the blue energy around my father returned and he threw himself at them all: some flew across the air. Other simply fell, but they all lay on the floor motionless. He moved faster than I could see so he looked like a blue blur.

"Oh shit..." I said as I admired the mess my father had made.

"Language." He replied as he now stood next to me, the blue energy around him disappeared. "You're mother would get pissed if she heard you talking like that."

We moved back to the others just as Richard and Alexandria had brought the gorilla man down. His thick skin was scratched and bit to the point that blood oozed out of his entire midsection.

Richard stood by Alexandria who was down on all fours as she threw up blood and excess skin that she had accidentally swallowed when she bit the man. She noticed us and stood up then exhaled loudly and fell upon her brother for support while she noticed her claws; she shook blood and excess skin from her claws.

"I just got a manicure too..." she complained as she let her hand shift back to their human form and examined her cracked and broken nails while pouting.

They stood up and looked at us as we approached. Alexandria straightened her blood filled skirt and shirt while Richard griped about his ruined dress shirt that he had buttoned, correctly for the first time.

"Thank you guys," I said and shook Richard's hand.

"Don't mention it, we're family," Replied Richard.

"You owe me a manicure though." Alexandria added.

I smiled then remembered that Aye was still fighting the third man. I ran back to where Aye was and stopped as she threw the man left and right but he never stayed down.

The man kept destroying the stuff around Aye who finally decided to stop playing with the man and threw him into the wrecked City Hall building and smashed him between the remaining walls and doorways. Then finally smashed his body threw the only remaining second story window and let him drop. Aye smiled, turned and walked towards us. The man slowly stood up and aimed at Aye again. Then jerked suddenly and fell to the floor as blood oozed out of his mouth and eyes. Jeff stood behind man with his gun in his hand. He had impacted the back of the man's head with the butt of the gun.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Left the kid's with the neighbor, looks like I got here in time..."

The police arrived and most of the people who had blocked the crowd in. The extra followers tried running away but several people in the crowed ran to try and block them. Most of the people shifted to several different Darkstalkers forms to be able to hold the group in, Richard, Alexandria, my father, and I moved to help. A few aerial Darkstalkers tried flying away and Aye forced them all onto the ground. A woman shifted into a horse and ran towards me and Jeff shot her on her hind leg, she fell hard on the floor and whined loudly.

The police members arrested all of the subjects and moved them out with large vans. The police officers notices us then trained their guns in our direction. We all stared at them in our various ways.

A man appeared within the crowed, he wore swat attire along with a bullet proof vest, a protective helmet and fingerless gloves. He looked us over and finally took his helmet off. He was about my age, it was clear that he was in charge as everyone lowered their weapons as he walked towards us.

"They're Oscar Kilo, move to help the civilians" he said and after a few "yes sir's" he stood alone with us. He extended his hand to each of us. Alexandria took it upon herself to stick her chest out when she noticed that he didn't have a ring on his finger. "I want to thank all of you... Who knows how this could have ended today if you haven't shown up. I wish you wouldn't have destroyed City Hall, but what are you going to do..."

"Well, our family was in danger and we couldn't stand by and do nothing." Replied my father as he sat next to my mother and sister as a pair of paramedics examined them.

"I'm Ray, Ray Ayalando" he said and quickly saluted us. I heard Christine move slowly and I ran towards her. A few people that had gathered around moved aside as I came close. I stood in front of her as a few paramedics pondered if they should leave but decided stay close when I didn't pay them any attention.

Christine opened her eyes and looked at me; she threw her hands around my neck and cried.

"It's okay... I'm here" I told her.

She explained how the men attacked them while they were leaving the beauty shop and knocked them all out.

The others slowly awoke as the pair of paramedics announced that they were all okay.

Jeff stood by Lily's side as she was the last to wake. She looked at Jeff then smiled.

"Hi..." she said slowly "I dyed my hair... Do you like it?"

Jeff chuckled and threw his arms around her.

Ray Ayalando walked up to us and Alexandria stood up right again. Richard lightly slapped the back of her head then embraced Aye.

"It seems that everything is okay here, I'm going to go tend to the injured crowed. Thank you, once again." He smiled then turned and walked away.

Alexandria sighed loudly as Ray barely even noticed her. Richard shoved her and signaled for her to go after him. Alexandria smiled and jumped on all fours and ran up to the man. She stood back up and walked along side him as they made their way to see who they could help.

"That girl needs a man..." Said Aye as she wrapped her hands around Richard's arm.

"Yeah..." started Richard as he watched his little sister walk away with the man. "She does..."

"So this was fun... What are we doing next weekend?" She asked him and smiled at me, I pretended not to notice her.

I was on the side of the cliff and felt nostalgic as I lay with my head on Christine's lap as Helena and Michael argued over the last sandwich.

It was night. My father had the idea of visiting the town I grew up in. Today was the 17th of December. I had forgotten the town's name until now: Erorala.

"The stars are beautiful here..." said Christine as she passed her hand over the top of my muzzle.

"I'm not looking at the stars," I replied and stared at Christine who bent down to kiss me.

I felt someone kick my side lightly. Lily stood next to me with a basket in her hand.

"You're taking up all the room, Dog." She said and placed the basket on my stomach and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Good to see you too." I replied but didn't move. I wasn't really taking up too much space; it was just her way of greeting me.

Jeff walked next to Lily and kissed her. I heard their children start playing with mine. I extended my werewolf paw and he butted it.

My parents walked up the hill as they embraced each other as they talked about old times.

Richard and his fiancée, Aye, simply appeared in front of me. They greeted us but stopped when giggling was heard.

Ray Ayalando walked up the side of the cliff with Alexandria in his arms, she laughed loudly as he bounced her a little here and there playfully, and he nibbled on her white tiger ear for a minute before noticing that we all stared at him.

Alexandria jumped off the man's arms and waved at all of us as Ray saluted. We all waved back.

Mr. and Mrs. J'ariso joined us. They seemed older; they had to be in their 50's. They were still as nice as I remembered them. After hugs and handshakes were exchanged, we all sat down in a tight area so we could enjoy the sight.

"I barely remember this..." Said Lily as she had her head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff always tensed up when Lily insisted on being affectionate while my father was around.

"You were young, plus half the time you guys were playing with the other children," Replied my mother.

"I remember..." I said as the fireworks crackled in the air. "I remember this place. I remember the people."

"You didn't want to leave, I remember you crying about it." Informed Lily.

I smiled "Hey Jeff, I forgot my scarf at home... Can I borrow Lily?"

"I still don't know what you guys mean by that..." She replied and we all shared a laugh. We didn't have the heart to tell her that she was used as clothing for a large muscular and sweaty man.

"I'm glad we left though," I whispered to Christine.

"Yeah? Why is that?" She replied as she looked at me.

"Because I met you..." I said and smiled.

She bent down and kissed me as the last of the fireworks shot up into the air.

The end.

* * *

><p>Wow, I took me a month and a half to write this one chapter, and I apologize that it was so bloody long but I think that it was enjoyable. Once again, thanks to everyone who has read my story(ies). I know I ended this in a similar manner as in Her Name Is Blue but it feels right. I love the character's, I love writing Jonathan! The words come natural with him. I also love writing the Oblivions as they are very diverse and colorful... Okay now I'm babbling ^_^.<br>Anyway... I'm thinking of writing one more story with this world then ending it then. I'm not sure though, if you would like to see that then please message or review saying so... It would help a lot.

Once again, thank you for the support! Good night...

-Victor, AM.


End file.
